Papa Arc
by patattack750
Summary: Jaune had it all. He had graduated Beacon top of his class, a successful hunting life and now was finally telling the old wizard to back off and leave him and his alone. Unfortunately like most things with the best intentions this proves a disaster as Jaune is forced to pick up the pieces of broken familie as he struggles to be a father to a growing number of children that he saves
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright! Another new story! This one the latest commission for me! Jaune's life was going well! He has graduated from Beacon and is a strong hunter with the best team that he could want! Then it all took one long dive downhill as Jaune did whatever he could to keep his family as improvised as it was together even when it seemed pointless.**

* * *

Jaune Arc was great at giving a nice fuck you. Not that Jaune always did like giving someone a good fuck you but when he did oh he made sure that he got every last bit of his money's worth out of it.

"I _quit_," Jaune told Ozpin the veteran hunter had enough games, enough of being manipulated and at this point was just plain tired of it. Jaune for his best efforts did not get the reaction he expected from Ozpin. The elder man looked at him raising one eyebrow to the man as he took a single sip from his mug of coffee before sighing loudly.

"Are you sure?" Ozpin asked the old bastard gave the blandest uncaring and unresponsive answer as Jaune nodded.

"Yes, I am out of here," Jaune said growling he had already planned out this plan for more than half a year and he would be damned if he let Ozpin pull the rug out from under him. Jaune narrowed his eyes looking for any sign of anger or frustration on the immortal's face but the man gave him none. Just showing an uncaring no not uncaring a _disappointed_ look as he sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Is there any particular reason that you are quitting? You are one of my best hunters. Not _the_ best but you are one of the better ones." The man said as Jaune gripped his fists. His knuckles balled up as he glared at the man.

"Is there a solution? I don't know if I can list just one of them."

"Really? Am I that bad of an employer?"

"You are the _worst_ employer that I have ever had. I don't even know how I can look at you anymore."

"Well besides the fact that you are looking at me right this very moment? For someone that can not bear the sight of me you are doing a remarkable job of doing it right now."

"Don't twist my words! You have liked to me abused my trust! Made me do things that I would never ever even _consider_ doing and now!? Now, this!? Now my team is gone!" Jaune shouted the man slamming a fist down on the wooden table. Jaune saw Ozpin raise the eyebrow he had put back down as the l elder immortal looked at the now scattered pens and pencils that Jaune had succeeded in knocking over.

"Well, that is unfortunate. I don't remember doing any of those things but if you wish to have a selective memory? I can't stop you can I?"

"Selective memory!? You sent my team on a damn suicided mission!"

"That we _needed_ to get done. And congratulations on the mission accomplishment by the way. I honestly did not see you or anyone else coming out of that operation alive. Tell me how is Roman?"

"How is he? He is _gone_ Ozpin. After that fucking disaster at Mount Glen, he can't even look at me anymore!"

"Well, then you should give him some lessons. Since you are so good at looking at people that you can not stand to look at that is." Ozpin said his grey eyes flashing as a coy grin appeared over his face. Jaune's aura flashed as he pointed a warnign finger at the man.

"You watch your mouth! People are dead because of you!"

"And more people are alive because of me."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is the point?"

"The point is if you told us what our mission was at Mount Glen we would have never had gone!"

"And this is _precisely_ why I did not talk to you about it," Ozpin said as Jaune glared at him.

"You knew what was going to happen! You knew that the settlers were going to die!"

"And did they did. And as a result? The Vale population is stable now and we have some more information about the ways and habits of subterranean Grimm and how they would attack a settlement underground if we ever made the decision to build one there. So if you ask me? I-

"Don't. Don't finish that sentence." Jaune hissed his vents surged he felt his heart pumping in his chest. HE felt his blood go hot with rage. He ground his teeth as the thumping of his blood drowned out rational thought.

"You sent us to kill them. To trap them in that hell hole."

"I did. I do not lie to you."

"You knew that we would kill them if we left them!"

"And if they lived? How many would be alive in Vale if we did not have the food from them?"

"I! You know what I mean! Don't twist my words!"

"I am not I am simply stating the facts as they are, not _just_ how I see them."

"You bastard, I am never going to work with you again!"

"Well that is unfortunate, you do know that this will force more work on Summer, Tai, Qrowe, and Raven, right? Do you really want to force them into such a schedule when they have retired to raise their children?"

Jaune let his smile return to his lips as he prepared to wipe one off Ozpin's.

"Well here is the _thing_ Ozpin. I am not just quitting I am taking some people with me."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that _Qrowe, Raven, Tai, _and _Summer_ are quitting as well." Jaune wished he could have taken a snapshot of Ozpin's face. He wished that he could have taken a photo of the old man's face as he realized that his chest board was now bereft of its most important pieces.

"What are you talking about?" Ozpin asked now not showing a bit of his earlier cockiness. Jaune grinned as he shook his head in a tutting gesture.

"Oh, Oz you didn't think I would just leave all alone did you?"

"Jaune this is not a joke!"

"I know I'm not laughing."

"You are purring the world in danger!"

"You say that but you know what Ozpin? I don't care."

"You are making a mistake!" The man shouted slammed his hand down green energy shot out of his eyes as he growled.

"You say that and it's really just making me want to do it all the more you know?"

"Jaune if you do this you are going to put the entire world in danger!"

"And? So what you put the people in Mount Gleen in danger."

"That was a necessary lost!"

"Who told _you_ that you can decide?"

"No one!"

"Then I am leaving. Good boy Oz."

"You _will_ regret this."

"I doubt it! In fact, this might be the only thing I never regret for a second!"

* * *

Jaune was _regretting_ his life.

"Jaune! Please! My babies!" Summer gasped the once-powerful huntress fell on his chest her eyes rolled up into her head. Her hands holding in her guts the bleeding gutted woman fell over Jaune as he gripped her arms.

"Summer!? Please hang in there! I'm going to get help!"

"No! My girls! They are in danger you have to save them!" Summer hissed as Jaune heard the sounds of the attack. He heard Grimm roar the tearing of flesh, the sound of wildfires filled his ears. Jaune had no idea when or where the Grimm attack on Patch had come from but it was going to be an attack that he did not know if the island would ever recover from.

"Summer just wait here! I'll get help and save the girls! I-

"Just save Ruby and Yang, try to get Tai to tell them mommy loves them ok?" Summer asked before coughing once blood spurting out of her mouth as she fell fully onto him. "Summer? Don't worry I'll get you to them and you tell them you love them yourself!" Jaune stoped she was dead. Summer Rose best huntress of her generation besides maybe Raven or himself died in his arms. She died with a small smile on her face as her body went limp as she dropped her twin short blades with a clatter! Fang and Whip hit the wooden floor as-

"Summer... no..." Jaune gasped his fingers trembled as he felt a hand grip his chest and pull she was dead, his first friend in Beacon one of his best friends fellow leader was gone? Just gone, taken from him her children her team and husband?

"Just this morning you were making cookies for Ruby? You never got to finish them..." Jaune said as-

A scream filled the air as Jaune gently reverently put Summer to the floor.

"Help!" Jaune heard Yang scream as he ran he broke down the door to the outside the wooden barricade crumbling under him as he smashed through turning the door into splinters. Jaune saw them Yang and Ruby huddled behind their father Tai trying to hold off twin Ursa and a Deathstalker. Jaune let out a roar of anger as he drew Crocea Mors and charged into the fight.

"Get away from him!"

"Jaune?! That you! Where is Summer?!" Tai asked as Jaune slid next to them the two fighting the Grimm in front of the house.

"Daddy!?"

"Uncle Jaune!"

"Not now girls! Me and your uncle have to deal with theses monsters so we can get out of here! Go look for your mother!"

"No! Don't do that! She's... she's hurt inside! Let us kill these first!"

"Summer's hurt?" Tai asked blue eyes widening as Jaune saw the tremor flow down his spine his arms twitched as he fought the urge to rush back into the house.

"She's ok. She can't be hurt anymore." Jaune told the half-truth as Tai took a deep breath breathing a sigh of relief.

"That's good, I don't know what I would do if something happened to her."

_You are going to half to find out soon enough._ Jaune thought shaking his head he needed Tai focused in this fight. People fought better when they thought there was a reward at the end of the battle. And he knew that if he knew his wife was dead he might be lost to grief and cost not only his life but Jaune's and the girls.

_It's better like this. Some lies help- what the hell? I sound like Ozpin now. _ Jaune thought as he shook off the traitorous thoughts.

_I will never be like Ozpin_. Jaune thought as he charged.

"Come on then! Show me what you got!" Jaune shouted as he stabbed in. He wildly hacked as he chopped off the arm of one monster. The massive black bear-like Grimm roared in paid before he swung up and sliced it's neck clean off. Its head flew back in a fountain of blood as Jaune grunted.

Something went _crunch_ behind him as-

"Hah! Take that you shit!"

"Daddy look out!" Yang shouted as Jaune pushed forward trusting Tai to handle himself in a fight.

"Fuck off!" Jaune yelled slamming his blade in charging straightforward as he slicked clean through the other monsters' hands.

Slicing off several paw tips something _squashed_ by him as a massive _thud!_ Filled the air as the Deathstalker was killed. Jaune let out a grim smile as he drove his blade clean into the Ursa's chest. Killing the beast as he ended the fight!

"Fuck off!" Jaune shouted as the monster gave out one last pitiful whimper. Its free paw swung out at Jaune lazily it's beady red eyes glared hate down at Jaune. Even in its death throw, the monster was able to communicate its hatred for the human that had killed it.

It glared up at Jaune as it began to fall apart. The monster disintegrated into a thick cloud of dust as Jaune sighed. He whipped his blade on his pants legs the thrill of the night wearing off his heart pounded deep in his heart filled them with a roaring drumbeat that went _thud! Thud!_ The beat played down as Jaune took a deep breath, letting the adrenaline surge flow out of him as he turned around to get Tai and the girls out of here.

_I just need to be honest. Tell Tai he is not going to see Summer again._

_"Dad?"_ Jaune heard Yang asked as he turned back the Deathstalker was dead disintegrating but-

"Tai!" Jaune shouted the man had the stinger of the beast _lodged_ in his chest.

Jaune saw Tai grunt he ripped off the tail end of the thing. Tai grinned looking down to Yang before he fell to one knee blood pouring out of his mouth-

"Daddy!?"

"Ruby! Go get a bandaid! Dad is hurt-

"I love you Sundragon, but you don't need to worry about me. Go look for your mother. She'll keep you safe! Listen to her and your uncle Jaune! Don't give them any trouble and... most of all look after Ruby ok?" Tai asked wincing in pain his eyes going hazy as Yang choked back tears the five-year-old nodded as she began to cry herself.

"I will! But you have to come with us!"

"I... I'm sorry Firecracker this isn't something that I can come with you on. I'm sorry."

"Dad! Dad!?"

"Heh... what do you know you do get flowers?" Tai asked before falling back and going limp. He died with an easy grin on his lips as he looked off into something that Jaune could not see-

"Dad!? Daddy!"

"Yang not now! Don't look." Jaune pulled the shaking balling child away. She gripped into his shirt fat ugly tears coming out of her lilac eyes as she choked on her own snot.

"Uncle Jaune! He's hurt! My dad's hurt! You got to save him!"

"I'll do what I can but you have to come with me ok?"

"What?! What about him! You have to take dad with us! I won't leave him behind!" Yang growled her eyes flashing red as Jaune felt her flams leak off of her.

_Of all the time to unlock your aura, why the week before this?_ Jaune thought as he tried to calm down the quivering shaken child.

"Yang we can't bring your dad with us right now."

"What?! Why not?!"

"Because... "

_I'm not Ozpin. I won't lie to you._

"Because of what!? Are you too weak to carry him!? We can do it together-

"Your dad is dead. He is not coming back." Jaune said as bluntly as possible.

"What!? No! Don't say that!"

"It's true I'm sorry he's gone."

"You are lying-" Yang passed out Jaune pushed on her neck pressing on a soft spot knocking her out. Jaune dragged Yang back as-

"TAI!?" Raven shouted a portal opened next to Jaune as Raven's eyes still a light with Maiden powers saw her dead lover.

"Raven I'm sorry."

"No... I couldn't open a portal to him but... not like this." Raven said her voice breaking her eyes flashed back to ren as she fell on her feet.

"Mommy?" Yang popped back into the world Jaune's pressure point move must have not worked as well as he wanted due to her aura being unlocked.

_Or she's just too damn stubborn for her own good. Probably a mix of both really. _

"Yang... come here Sundragon..." Raven said Jauen slowly put her to her quaking daughter's arms Ravne wrapped Yang up in a quick and tight hug-

"Fuck me..." Qrowe said the crow turning into the shapely young woman that normally would have been blackout drunk right now ranting on how no man was _man_ enough for her. Now looked at the dead once lover of hers as she gulped. "Jaune where's Ruby?" Qrowe asked as Jaune felt a shiver run down his back.

Jaune turned Ruby was gone the girl was nowhere to be seen. Jaune was up before he could count.

"Jaune!?" He heard Qrowe shout as he burst into the house. There was Ruby looking down at the dead body of her mother. Ruby looked down with wide-open eyes her small hands reaching for her mother's face as she pushed deep into them.

"Mommy? Mommy, you need to get up. You are hurt... I can get you some cloth for it but you need to get up!" Ruby said pushing into Summer Jaune felt something odd snap! In him, Jaune felt something snap in his heart Ruby was pushing on Summer her mom's still warm blood pooling on her small knees staking her red skirt a dark and ugly crimson color as she pushed on the corpse of her mother.

"Mom? You need to get up, you are so cold! I can get you a blanket."

"Oh, Ruby," Qrowe said walking over to the small girl the woman sheathed her weapon bending down and wrapping her arms around Ruby in one swift motion pulling her away from her mother's dead body.

"Aunt Qrowe? What are you doing?"

"I am getting you out of here little Rose there is nothing left here for us."

"But mom! You can't leave without her!" Ruby pouted her hands standing Qrowe's face with warm blood. Qrowe winced before she smiled even with a sea of emotions running in her body she refused to let Ruby see her weak even for a second.

"We'll come back for her Ruby ok? We'll come back for your mom later one. She's just... she's just _sleeping_ ok? She'll be back soon enough. And when she wakes up she'll be in a better place ok?" Qrowe said as Ruby nodded once her eyes hazy as Qrowe bent back down closing Summer's eyes.

"There you go just take a nap Sum... I'll see you on the other side ok?"

"Other side of what? Where is mom going?"

"Somewhere nice Ruby now let's go," Qrowe said quickly walking away from the corpse of her best friend. Clutching Ruby tightly as she fast-walked out of the room.

"Come on Jaune."

"But-

"I said come _on_ Jaune." Qrowe hissed a steel in her voice that made Jaune shiver s she carried the small exhausted weeping child out into the night.

"We are _leaving."_

* * *

"Uncle Jaune? How long do we have to stay here? It's hot." Yang complained as Jaune sighed.

"Not long Firecracker just until we can get out of here and back on our feet ok?" Jaune asked as the clouds broke and the began to fall. The world rocked once before comign to a sudden stop as Jaune sighed.

_Please hold onto the rails when exiting the bullhead. Welcome to Menagerie._ A voice said as Jaune nodded.

"Ruby?"

"I'm ok." The small girl said she had not gotten past saying two words of speech after the assault on Patch. After the freak Grimm attack that stole hundreds of lives two of them Ruby and Yang's parents Jaune was forced to look after them. Qrowe and Raven on thier own decision decided that they were no longer _fit_ to look after the children. And Raven despite being Yang's biological mother left her daughter at the single worst time in her life. Her and her sister Qrowe disappearing into the night vanishing! Into the ether as Jaune was left to care for two orphaned kids.

_If you had just been closer to me I would have warned you of the attack._ Jaune felt a fire burn in his chest hot fat and ugly tears threatened to stream down his face as he balled his fist. Ozpin that old bastard had actually done it. He _knew_ the Grimm attack was coming. He knew that Ozpin had called him. Ozpin to his _immense_ credit had tried to warn Jaune about the attack coming.

The old bastard had called twice that night when the Grimm attacked them. Jaune had seen the calls before and had ignored them. Him and Summer both had calls from Ozpin but seeing that he had kicked the old bastard out of their lives neither Jaune nor Summer wanted anything to do with him. And as of right now the children had paid the price for their actions.

"Only until we get our feet off the ground Yang and Ruby come on let's find our hotel."

"How long are we going to be in a hotel this time?" Yang asked lugging her pink suitcase on the ship. Jaune felt onto both hands of _his_ children. Literally, his Oz in either one last act of kindness or some odd revenge scheme had been able to schedule transfer custody of Ruby and Yang to him. As of right now, Jaune was their legal guardian and father figure.

"Just come on kids and if anyone asks? I'm uncle Jaune ok?" The last_ thing I need is them calling me papa._

* * *

"Do you see them?" A calm voice asked as a pair of amber eyes flashed.

"I do Eve what should I do?"

"Nothing. We watch."

"But Eve! That is the human that killed my father!"

"He did not kill Ghira Blake he was part of the unit in the fight where he lost his life trying to peacefully end a fight."

"He is a murderer."

"And _we_ are going to investigate now come on follow me." Eve Tarua sadi as Blak nodded.

"Fine but I will have your head Jaune."

* * *

"So! This is our new home! For the next two weeks until we can get back to civilization!" Jaune said as he winced, money was tight after he left Patch. Jaune was _really_ banking on being a bachelor for the entirety of his adult life. Jaune was never one for relationships he never did well with women in Beacon despite being a team leader and one of the best hunters of his generation able to go toe to toe with Summer Rose Jaune was still not able to get a single! Girlfriend in all of Beacon and honestly he was still a bit bent out of shape over it.

_I mean Glynda did take me out to dinner once after I saved her life. But that was just to say thanks. And the hotel room she got us was nice a bit romantic for my taste._ Jaune thought as Yang tossed her pink suitcase on the bed.

"Ok, so how long are we going to be staying in this hotel?" Yang asked already getting used to her new lifestyle.

_I want my mom back._ She thought as Jaune winced.

"Not that long I promise."

"You said that when we were in Vacuo for a month."

"And Argus."

"That was different! Vacuo was an unexpected circumstance! And Argus come on! You liked talking to your aunt's Saph and Terra right?!"

"Where's uncle?" Ruby asked not getting that there was not quite an uncle in the picture. Jaune coughed as he looked away the hotel room was _not_ the best.

Two queen-sized beds with blankets that had seen better days. Straw mats on the floors. Wooden walls and ceiling with more than a healthy dose of mold on it.

There was a balcony with twin rickey folding chairs that looked as if they had not been brought in well ever. And were rusting with the thin plastic ticking off of them.

There was a tv on the center of the room that Yang was already taking the remote for."

"So two weeks? Max?"

"Yeah max, trust me. I'll be here do my hunting gig then we can get out of here." Jaune said as Yang plopped down on the bed the once five now six-year-old was still getting over the death of her parents or one of them.

_At least she stopped crying for now. I don't know if I could take another night of her asking where her mom was. Or why she had left her._

"K. I'll watch tv."

"Me too," Ruby said putting her red suitcase next to Yang's the red ladybug suitcase was put next to her pink one as Ruby clung next to her sister as she cuddled to her.

"Ok. You two settle in I'm... I think I'm going to take a nap and if I'm not up in an hour splash water on my face ok?"

"K," Yang said as Jaune yawned.

"Ok. Time to go to sleep fuck I'm tired."

"Old man."

_"Brat."_

* * *

"So what _do_ you know?" Kali asked as Eve coughed. The young cow faunus took a step to her leader as she paused.

"The man Jaune Arc has arrived with his daughters. Two of them."

"He has children? I do not remember him being married." Kali the head of Menagerie asked as Eve shook her head.

"No. He is not married, I did not find a single tint of romantic interest or history in his entire life."

"But you just said he is here with his daughters?"

"Yes. They are adopted."

"I see, and their parents?"

"Killed during a Grimm attack in Patch."

"A tragedy," Kali said taking a sip of tea the mistress of Menagerie sighed as she looked down into the warm green liquid as she glared harshly at Eve.

"Is he going to be a problem?"

"I don't know."

" You don't know?" Kali asked the warning tone clear in her voice as Even nodded."

"Yes. I don't know. From what I know? I doubt it. He is here to hunt Grimm. I don't think he will attack us. But..."

"But? Even if you think there is a problem then please tell me. You know that I trust your opinion."

"It's Blake ma'am. I don't think that your daughter is going to listen to me."

"What does that mean Eve?"

"It means I think that she is going to attack the human. She blames him personally for your husband's death. And as much as I have tried to assuage her fears she has not given an inch to the prospect that she might be wrong."

"I see... it is a shame that she can not move on but nonetheless. We can not have an incident on our island. As long as he breaks no laws you are to leave him alone."

"Is that an order?" Even asked as Sienna sighed.

"Yes. Yes, it is. See to it that everyone knows it and take _extra_ steps to know that Blake knows that this is not what her father would have wanted.

"I do not think she will like that."

"She does not have to like it, she just has to do it. That is all."

* * *

"She's going to let him live!" Blake shouted as Sienna paused the militant leader of the Fang paused as she looked up from a map. The six-year-old heir to Menagerie was panting as she pushed her hands on the table. "Let who live Blake? What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about the man that killed my father!"

"You have the _man_ that killed Ghira?" Sienna asked her blue eyes narrowing into slits the faunus reaching for a silver pistol as Blake nodded.

"Yes! I have the man that was in the unit that killed my father!" Blake said as Sienna paused.

"Wait do you have a _name_ or just a soldier from a unit?"

"Just a soldier... ``why?"

"Oh, Blake I can't just kill a random human you know this right?"

"But look! Here he is! He was in the unit." Blake said shoeing Sienna a picture of the human.

"Is _this_ him?" Sienna asked purring a bit her black panther ears rising up as Blake nodded.

"Yes! Yes, it is!"

"Very well I think I will looking him _personally_."

"Really!? You will!?"

"Of course he is a _looker_," Sienna said taking the picture of the so-called human target.

_I have to say that he would definitely be on the list for one of my targets._ Sienna thought purring as she licked her lips.

_Strong upper body, a nice jaw bone, those baby blue eyes? I like what I see._

"Sienna! He's a human! How can you even think of him like that!?"

"Like what? Like the _snack_, he maybe?" She asked she loved teasing Blake especially when it was over something ridiculous as this. The death of Ghira was a tragedy of that she would not deny but this human held no part in it and as such warranted no retaliation on her part. Sienna smiled as she licked her lips. She put the photo down as Blake fumed.

"He is going to get away!"

"With what little kitten?"

"With killing my dad!"

"Jaune did not kill your dad Blake."

"But he knows who did! If we found him we can talk to him and figure out who did it!" Blake said as Sienna paused Blake did make an odd amount sense with that.

"That... that does make sense. Since he was on the unit maybe if we talked to him we can find out more about the fight and learn just who killed Ghira."

"Right!? I know that we can do this! We just go to him knock him out and tie him up! Then we ride him until he cries and begs for mercy!" Blake said as Sienna coughed she coughed roughly as she gagged on her own tongue.

"What!? Blake where did you hear that sentence!?"

"What? Riding him until he screams?"

"Yes! Who told you that!?"

"It was on Eve's scroll. She had a whole part of riding human's untill they scream."

"Remind me to tell that bull to get _milked_." Sienna groaned as she shook her head.

_How hard is it to keep that away from the child Eve?! Really!_ Eve thought she knew that Eve had her interests in life but really Blake was a child and far too young for that!

"Ok... we will go to him and _talk_ ok?"

"And then we knock him out with a rock!"

"A rock? Where did you get a rock from?"

"That's how you knock someone out right? You hit them with the back of a rock?" Blake asked blinking in confusion as Sienna groaned.

"No Blake, you can do that but you have to be very careful to not _kill_ the person you want to capture. If you do use a rock one you will probably either A kill him or B break the rock as you hit his aura."

"Oh yeah he has an aura... do you have a roofie?" Blake asked like she just said the most normal thing in the world.

"What!? Where did you learn that word!?"

"With the shows Even watches about crime and police."

"Why do you have to watch trash TV when you are not training? But no Blake we will not do any of those things. We are going or _I_ am going as I am not going to take you on this mission." Sienna said as Blake's eyes went wide in shock.

"What!? What do you mean you are not going to take me on the mission!?"

"I can't just take you on a mission Blake. I'm going to be talking to a dangerous human. Even if he is not going to or is not _here_ to harm us that does not make him an ally. We have to treat this like a real threat and as such I the _adult_ will go and you the child can listen in."

"But I want to be there with you!"

"And I want to talk to him without looking out for you ok?"

"But I can look out for my own self."

"Not yet little kit but soon. Now tell me everything that you know on this target."

* * *

"So you look new in town. You migrating here?" The Ox bartender with black eyes brown hair and freckles asked as Jaune shook his head.

"Nah I'm a hunter traveling around," Jaune said as he yawned a long hunt had taken the most out of him but in the end, he still had just enough energy for one drink before heading home.

"I figured the hunting part you got a nice blade and shield you here to kill some Grimm? Or people?" The man asked Jaune took the hint.

"Not people. I'm just here for the Grimm I don't have any bounties on anyone. And that _does_ mean the Fang." Jaune said as the bar seemed to let out a deep breath. The bartender sighed wiping his forehead as if he had just avoided one helluva barfight.

"Well, that is the best news that I have heard all night. The first drink is on the house."

"Well then... shot of Rum. Make it dark." Jaune said cracking his fingers he did well today. Killed the heard of Beowful Grimm and the flock of happy types that where flying in the skies. After that Jaune had decided after putting Yang and RUby to bed and _securing_ the hotel room with more traps and weapons that anyone that so much as breathed in it would not walk out he decided to have some time for himself.

"I need some time for me," Jaune said as he took the first shot downing it in a second. The liquor burned down his neck in a good way as he gasped.

"AH!_ Another!"_

"I'll take the tab on him. This one belongs to me." A rich accented voice said as Jaune paused for a brief second he thought of going for his blade but if someone was going ot buy him a drink? Well, who was he to say no to free liquor?

"And who are you?" Jaune asked turning to see a _stunning_ faunus woman. She was about his age so early thirties? Jaune guessed as he looked at a tall but slightly shorter than him faunus. She had rich roasted honey dark skin that looked like burned chocolate. Her eyes were a light blue and her hair black as ink. She had a pair of panter ears on her head and was wrapped up in a pair of loose beings pants and a tight top that showed off her chest as Jaune smiled.

"Thanks for the drink I could use something like that after this you know?" Jaune asked as she grinned she sat next to him ordering two cocktails as she held out a hand.

"Sienna Khan and you?"

"Jaune Arc nice to meet you," Jaune said shaking her hand.

"Good to know the handsome stranger has a name. So tell me Jaune you are a hunter? Did your mission go well?" She purred taking her hand and placing it on Jaune's. He paused blinking before a smile spread over his lips.

_She wants to hold hands? Maybe she is feeling lonely I know Glynda liked to do this in Beacon. Maybe she is the same? _ Jaune thought as he gripped Sienna's hands tight.

"Well I killed all the Grimm and I only had a _minor _case of internal bleeding so I think it went well enough. If you ask me that is."

"So you are really just here to kill Grimm? Not pursuing any dangerous leads on a terrorist?" Sienna asked tightening her grip on Jaune's hand letting the left part of her top fall down showing off her braless chest-

"Ah! Your chest!" Jaune moved like water he shot out covering her chest again as Sienna balked.

"I... did you just cover me?"

"Your top was falling I didn't want you to have a malfunction," Jaune said the faunus blinked owlishly at him as-

"Um... your drinks?" The man said putting the twin fruity cocktails down each had an extra-strong amount of liquor in them as Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, I did I know that you would not want me to see your breasts so I covered you. Your welcome." Jaune said taking a sip of his drink as Sienna blinked owlishly.

"I... I am glad that you are so generous! What a gentleman."

"My mom raised me to respect women."

"Oh, that is nice tell me Jaune you are a hunter so you must go on a variety of missions right? What are some of your stories? Anything juicy you like to talk about?"

"Not really? It's kind of boring I just kill Grimm get paid to try to pay for cookies with my daughters and that's it really."

"I see have you ever fought things, not Grimm? Like humans or faunus?"

"The last time I fought a faunus was near _Clayton lake," _ Jaune said as every faunus paused Sienna raised a hand to calm them as she nodded.

"What happened there?" She asked as Jaune shook his head.

"Your guess is as good as mine. One thing everything is going according to plan and the next? Chaos fang and then the next thing the diplomat Ghira was dead."

"How did he die?" Sienna asked one hand slowly reaching below her belt for a pistol. The human's next words would decide his fate. If he did not give her an answer that she personally approved of? Jaune was going to be sleeping with the fishes or really feed to whatever Grimm lived in the woods of the area.

"I don't know. One second alive the next? Gunshot wound right between the eyes. Shame too. I only talked to him for a moment but he seemed like a good guy. Real into human faunus relationships."

"So you do not know who killed him?" Sienna asked almost disappointed as Jaune nodded.

"No by the time I got to him he was already dead and I didn't see anything that could link it."

"I see. A shame then." Sienna checked his pulse she could tell if a human was lying based on their pulse and breathing and so far? Jaune was telling the truth.

_Or he is just really good at lying but judging from his looks? I don't think he is capable of telling a lie. He looks like the type to barely be able to tell his kids that someone brings them presents every year._

"Well now that this is over tell me Jaune what do you plan on doing later on?" Sienna purred as she licked her lips.

_Well, we don't have to get into any business but that does not mean that we can not have a bit of pleasure now does it? So what he does not know who killed Ghira? That was a long shot and an excuse to get Blake off his back and from doing anything stupid now let's see what we can do with this stud._ She thought licking her lips as Jaune paused.

"I don't have much planned I have to get back to my hotel to check on my girls. I can't leave them tonight."

_Damn. I can't just ask him to leave his kids that would be too much. Ah well, maybe a scroll number?_

"Well that is nice but since you are in town for?"

"About two weeks. The Grimm hunt went down easier than I thought so I think I'll look around the island with my kids. That and the fact that our return flight that I bought tickets in advance is not in till then so..."

"So you are stuck on the island? Like a stowaway?" She asked purring as Jaune nodded.

"More or less why? Did you want to meet up later one?"

_More than that._

"Why yes what say you oh! I know I have a sister of sorts she's about six years old and she is looking for a playdate. What say you bring your kids and I bring mine and we all hang out?"

_Sorry for that Blake but he's a good guy and you need to learn that not all humans are bad ok? _ She thought as Jaune smiled.

"That would be great! I can't tell you how much they need to find someone else to hand out with. It's not easy living on the road. The barley has time to settle in one place before traveling again. It is hard enough to never settle but to not have friends? I can't do that to them. They are good girls and deserve the best."

"Well, in that case, Blake is a good girl and she loves meeting new people." Sienna felt Blake tearing at the wall in her room. Probably no without a doubt hissing and berating her name as the one to betray her for her own needs.

_You will understand one day._ She thought as she grinned.

"But before you leave what say you and me take this upstairs? I think that we can have some fun before you go back to your daughters."

"You want to take this upstairs?" Jaune asked looking at her up and down as he frowned. "I don't think we can do that."

"Oh? Why not you are not afraid that I'll scratch you are you? I promise to be gentle at _first."_ She purred as Jaune shook his head in confusion.

"What? I mean I don't think the bar is going to let us take our chairs upstairs just to talk." Jaune said as Sienna paused she blinked once twice as she coughed.

"Um, _what?"_

* * *

**AN: And that's it! The first part of Papa Arc done! The next chapter if finished and just waiting to upload! And will be up in a few days!**


	2. Menagerie night

**AN: Ok! The next part of Papa Arc is up next! With Jaune and his girls in Menagerie the commission goes on!  
****Note to answer some questions yes this is a harem fic mainly light-hearted with older women on Jaune as the commissioner wants! It will mainly be a comedy story with some drama and angst like this chapter! But besides that, a light-hearted comedy with a papa Jaune who is far to dummy and all to thicc for his own good.**

* * *

"I... I don't think you know what you just told me." Sienna stated her blue eyes wide in exasperation. Jaune blinked owlishly at her as he frowned.

"I think I was pretty clear. I don't think that the bar owner would like it very much if we picked up the stools and took them upstairs. That seems like it would make the bar a lot less able to work right you know?" Jaune asked as Sienna blinked not sure if the human was fucking with her a bit as she stared at him. Jaune blinked owlishly not sure why the areas were quiet.

_It was so noisy here a second ago. What happened? _ Jaune thought blinking as Sienna coughed. The tall tanned faunus looked around not sure what to say as she gulped.

"Jaune I was asking you if you wanted to take this _upstairs,_" Sienna said as she took off half her dress.

"Your dress is coming undone. Let me help." Jaune said pulling that part of her dress up as she paused. Jaune smiled as Sienna growled at him.

"Jaune... I am asking you to come upstairs with me."

"And like I said-

"Forget about the stools!"

"But my kids. I can't let my kids be alone that much longer. I've been here for a few drinks and I really need to get back to them. I don't want them to be in any more stress if they wake up and I'm not there."

"I... that is not something that is in anything approaching good faith ask you not to do... I'll see you soon?"

"Do you have a scroll number? Since I am going to be in Menagerie for a bit let's meet up. I'm sure that we can find more time to take things upstairs?" Jaune asked still not sure what she meant by that.

_I don't know what we would be taking upstairs but if she thinks it is a good idea._

"Jaune you already gave me that number. You know?" Sienna grinned Jaune fought a blush his short term memory never much to balk at.

"AH! I'm sorry must be the drinks! I'll see you later though and check your top! It keeps falling off! If you don't fix it, people will start to think you want to show off your breasts." Jaune said smiling as he left the bar Sienna felt her eyes _twitch_ a deadly smile came over her face as she gripped her hands tight.

The bartender tentatively approached her and began moving by her. "Here you look like you need a drink." He said fixing her a small cocktail. "It's on the house." The man said as Sienna growled. She took the cocktail at once chugging it down easily as she groaned.

"I don't know what just happened but I fell the need to hit something or someone hard. And with a blunt object."

"Just not me or people in the bar ok? We like the Fang?" The man asked as Sienna sighed.

"Don't _tempt_ me."

* * *

As Sienna left the bar she made her way begrudgingly back to the place where Blake was waiting for her. Blake was waiting in a small room in the upper parts of the nearby building. Blake had been sneaking into the apartment block to listen in and while she was a bit pissed that she had been kicked out of the coms she knew that Sienna had her reasons and she got to listen in too! And that counted right?

But as Sienna strode in a firm defeated look on her face Blake paused as she trotted over and hugged her leg.

"Not that it is a problem but why are you hugging me, Blake?"

"I don't know but I just thought that you could use a hug," Blake said as she sighed.

"Well... you are not wrong."

"So you didn't get any?" Kali asked as Sienna groaned putting a hand on her nose as she pinched it.

"Kali can you please not say it like that? It was one bad flirty ok? The guy was denser than led but thicker than a bowl of oatmeal if you feel me." Sienna said as Kali sighed. She shook her head as she took out a small glass of liquor.

"Oh? Atlas brandy? When did you get that?" Sienna asked as Kali poured them both a shot.

"I got this when the SDC still cared about us and the things that we did! And when they did not see us a little more than animals."

"Ah the days before Jacques lost the company was not so bad you know?" Sienna asked as she took the glass. Both women cheered before downing it.

"So tell me," Kali said polishing off her brandy with a devilish smile on her face.

"What was he like? Besides being built like a wall that is." Kali purred the two relaxing in the outer parts of the manor both sitting on the patio overlooking the jungles of Menagerie. The thick green and brown canopy hummed with nightlife chipig bugs and howls of animals as the woman sighed.

"Oh, Kali let me say that when they say there are plenty of fish in the sea that one is a shark. I don't know how long I was just thinking of pouncing on him! Pinning him to the floor and taking him!"

"Well, I as well as every faunus that is concerned with faunus human relationships is glad that you did not do that." She said smirking taking another pour of their drinks. The chirping of incest filled their ears as cicadas began to chirp filling the air with a low but insistent buzzing sound. As they drank Sienna let out a low sigh.

"Do you think I'm losing it?" She asked as Kali paused.

"Losing what? Your edge? You are not a head of security for nothing you know?" She asked pouring them another round as Sienna groaned and took her cup.

"No! My charm! Am... am I old?" She hissed as Kali gasped.

" You don't look a day over twenty!"

"You lie!"

"I do not!"

"I... well it is a good lie. toast!"

"Toast!" Kali said as she lined their glass as Sieena smiled at her long-time friend and-

Sienna never saw a flash as soon as they _clinked_ their glasses Kali's head _exploded._

* * *

"Jaune?" Jaune felt his eyes slam open as he closed the door to the small apartment.

"Ruby? Why are you up? It is past your bedtime." Jaune said tapping his hand on the wall not mad at Ruby but a bit sad that he had been out so late that they were still up and waiting for him.

Jaune looked at his scroll and groaned after two and they were both wide awake.

"Girls after two. Both of you go to bed ok?"

"We were waiting for you... we didn't know if you would be coming back," Yang said the small girl looking down Jaune paused he knew that she was still nervous about her own mother's departure.

"Dammit Raven why can't you just stay to look after your own kid?" Jaune hissed before smiling. Yang's lilac eyes waved a bit as he sighed.

"Look Yang don't worry about it. I had to go out and do an errand but now I'm back! So I want both of you to go to bed ok?" Jaune asked in a semi almost stern voice. He knew that he lacked what it took to be a stern parent but he had to at least try to sound authoritative to his daughters.

_Saphron was always better at doing this kind of stuff._ Jaune thought his eldest sibling was always much better at doing these kinds of things than he was. And right now he dearly wished that Saphron was here to help him but that was not a reality that Jaune could count on. His family and him were on _worse _terms than he and Oz.

_I burned down that bridge a long time ago_. Jaune thought as he smiled. He carefully stepped over the traps he laid for an intruder and made his way to the bed taking off his chest armor and putting his blade down as Jaune sighed.

He slid off some armor as he put Ruby who was on the end of the bed back to the center. Smiling as he ruffled her hair.

"Go to sleep little rose you will need your sleep if you want to bloom ok?" Jaune asked as he pushed Ruby into bed using the phrase Summer had said to her so much before she left.

"I... thank you."

"You too Yang. Off to bed."

"Fine... just stay here tonight. Ok?" Yang pouted as she slid back into her spot next to her sibling.

"Do you want me to read you two a bedtime story?"

"What?! No way! I'm way too old for something like that!" Yang shouted as Ruby gasped! She might be too old but _Ruby_ would have liked a bedtime story very much!

"I... I don't mind."

"Ruby! We are way too old for that kind of stuff!"

"But Yang I-

Ruby never finished that sentence there was the thudding of footsteps before a loud _bang_ filled the air as their door was knocked down as gunfire filled his ears.

* * *

"Sienna!? What's happening!?" Blake asked as Sienna ran down the streets of Menagerie. Nothing was happening at is should be. As Sienna clutched Black the last _living_ Belladonna she knew that she had to get her to safety!

"Just don't look Blake I'll make sure to take you somewhere safe," Sienna said as she ran as fast as her injured leg could take her. she felt the bullet lodged in her leg slow her down.

She yelped in pain as fiery agony spread down her body her whole _calf_ burned as she growled.

_Dammit! How did that happen!? One second she was alive! The next she was gone!? First Kali then Ghira!? If I had not taken Blake out when I did there is no way she should be alive! Eve stayed to hold back the attackers! What of Eve?_ Sienna thought before pushing that thought to the back of her head. She needed to think critically! She had to get Blake to a safe place.

The mansion was stormed by the Fang her own people attacked her.

"I'll hang them all personally when I get you out of danger." She hissed as she tore through the streets a massive fire was in the center of town but no firetrucks could be seen.

"So it looks like there was some help? Great that just means some tree is going to have more weight by the time I am done." She hissed as she sprinted. She knew that she had to find a safe place but where?

The fact that the Fang was taken meant that she had nowhere to trust in her own ranks.

If the fire department was not going to be active then she had to think that the civilians were also not on her side.

"Fuck!" She hissed she was running out of time the bleeding on her leg would not stop and soon sheer blood loss and exhaustion would wear her down.

Sienna felt her legs grow heavier with each step. The lances of pain bright flares of agony filled her as-

"Him!"

"What? Who?"

"Blake we are going to the one person that might just help!" Sienna hissed as she tore down an alley path. She ran as fast as she could she knew that she had to be quick. She saw it in the distance. The Last chance hotel. Or that was the nickname they gave the hotel that all the tourist got. "Hello, beautiful am I ever so glad to see you!" She hissed as she sprinted past the revolving doors. Tearing into the lobby.

"Ma'am!? Can I help you!?" A receptionist asked as she tore through the plush carpets and beige walls that zoomed past her.

She knew where Jaune was based on intel and if she could trust anyone? It was him she thought as fund his room and kicked down the door…

Jaune jumped as soon as the door as kicked down.

"Jaune?!"

"Uncle Jaune!?" Yang and Ruby shouted as-

_BANG!_ There was a roar a cacophony of sounds sounded off as Jauen's basic defenses shot off. Automatic shotguns pointed at the door still left had been tripped. Jaune heard a scream whoever or whatever made the poor choice of kicking down his door was not going to be long for the world.

Jaune leaped up at the enemies not caring that he was potentially going to be killed soon. He saw them two? Jaune saw two pairs of eyes on a familiar blue the other a hazy gold. Jaune saw them widen as he got closer.

"Die!" Jaune shouted as he began to plunge his sword down-

"JAUNE!"

"Sienna!?" Jaune barley pulled his blade back in time, narrowly missing her head and embedding the blade _deep_ into the carpeted floor with a loud thud!

Sienna paused as Jaune looked down his eyes wide in shock. Sienna was clutching a small faunus child that was shaking in her arms. A pair of bright golden eyes shook as-

"Sienna! Don't hurt her!" The child shouted as Jaune paused.

"Sienna?! What the hell is going on? What are you doing here!?" Jaune asked as she coughed.

"That is something that I wanted to tell you before I almost got cut in half!" She hissed as she looked up the wall behind them was peppered with buckshot holes and it looked as if there had been a great blast of pepper!? Tossed into them.

"You kicked down my door! What are you doing!?"

"I! Look I need your help I ah!" Sienna winced her body shaking in pain Jaune looked down to see a pool of blood pooling at her leg.

"You have been shot!? When!?"

"Not so long ago and if you can help me not die of blood loss that would be much appreciated." She said as Jaune groaned.

"Yang! Get me the first aid kit from the bag!"

"I'm on it!"

"Ruby! Go get some wet warm towels for me please?"

"I! Ok!" Ruby whimpered running into the bathroom as Jaune groaned. "Now tell me _everything_ leave nothing out. I need to know what happened."

"So you had a coup?" Jaune asked as Sienna nodded. Jaune had taken the bullet out of her leg and she was looking almost better.

She had lost a lot of blood and was going to need to stay off that leg for a while if she wanted it to have any chance to heal.

"Yes. There was a coup. I don't know by who." She said anticipating Jaune's question as he sighed.

"Do you know anything about this? Why did they do it? You said that the Fang was involved in it but that they used to work with you?"

"They worked _by _me. I used to lead them but now I see that things have changed in that manner." Sienna growled as Jaune nodded.

"Well, that is not good. Girls we need to go _now_." Jaune hissed as Yang and Ruby nodded. They knew the risks of coming to Menagerie or well they knew of some of the risks. They did not know of all of them only what Jaune told them which was more than most children get but they were not most children then.

"Ok."

"We got it." Yang and Ruby said as they tore off. Jaune sighed and turned to Sienna and the quivering faunus child Blake. She was a small faunus with adorable black cat ears rich golden eyes Jaune smiled once.

"Hey, where do you-

"Don't touch me! I don't' know you human!"

"Blake! Don't talk like that! Jaune is our friend."

"No. It's ok. She's been through a lot and I don't hold it against her." Jaune smiled he knew that Blake was panicking both of her parents dead. Killed, murdered in front of her? It must have been rough.

"I'll keep you both safe alright? But that means that we have to get out of here and soon. If we don't get out of here we are going to be an easy target for whoever tried to attack you alright?"

"How can we trust you?"

"Blake! If Jaune wanted to kill us he had every chance to do so."

"That does not mean he is not tricking us!"

"Dad doesn't trick people. He's not even able to like Ruby about the tooth fairy."

"Jaune said that she is just on a break and he is doing it instead! She is real!" Ruby pouted as she brought the wet towels. Jaune nodded once. He knew that Ruby was going to keep up that point a while and now was the best time to put the cloth to something like use.

"Here you go I got the round out but let me clean your wounds. Your aura should kick back in and heal you soon but before that? You really need to stay off your feet."

"How can I move if I can not walk? I will only slow you down."

"We will make time for you. We won't let you get hurt ok?"

"Leave me here," Sienna said as Jaune passed his eyes went wide as-

"What!? No, we will not leave you!"

"Blake. Listen to me. I am going to slow you down. Your mother and father are dead. Whoever did this is targeting the Belladonna's personally and that means that you are the target of the attack also. I can not no I will _not_ let you be harmed because of my injury."

"Sienna... I can't leave you."

"It is not an easy chock my kit but it is one that you must make. Jaune-

"On my back."

"What?"

"I said that I'll carry you on my back ok? I won't let you die here and I won't leave you either. I'll bandage up your wounds and carry you to safety ok?"

"No! That is not ok! You will be slowed by me!" Sienna shouted back. Jaune glared at her before he shook his head.

"Either way. I'll carry you. Girls are the bags packed?"

"Yeah, dad we got them packed up and ready!"

"Ok. Good. Ruby this is your new friend Blake can you and her get along for a little bit? We are going to be running for a while and I would love it if you two would be friends ok?" Jaune asked Ruby and Blake paused both looking at the other Ruby decided to hit first showing her hand as she reached out.

"H-hi! I'm Ruby Rose! N-nice to meet you?" She asked shaking the hand of the faunus. Blake looked worried but she did shake back.

"Nice to meet you two. I'm Blake Belladonna..."

"I hope we can be friends?" Ruby half asked half said as Jaune nodded.

"Good! Now that we are all friends let's get you onto my back! Right as soon as I put on some bandages for you. You should get stitches but I am backing on your aura being strong enough to heal you." Jaune said as Sienna nodded.

"As much as that will take up our time it is fine. I would rather we not have to do any medical work once we are in the middle of our plan. We need to move, keep moving and never stop moving." Sienna hissed her body winching as Jaune began to wrap up her legs. Putting his hands on her tanned and well-toned leg as she grunted.

" You know you could have been a good medic if you wanted. Why the hunter life?"

"Family thing. Mom and dad hunt so I hunt. But that is then and this is now!" Jaune said finishing the bandaging as Yang dragged their suitcase was to the front of the room.

"I got everything! Do we leave now?"

"Yes, we are going to get the hell out of here. I know a place that we can law low for a time."

"Really? And here I thought you did not know the island."

"I don't. But I know that I did have an old friend of mind call a friend of hers and prepare something for me in case things went south like this."

"Really? And what did the offer you?"

"A place to hide now come on!"

* * *

Sienna had to give Jaune one thing above anything else the name knew how to carry a woman. Sienna was firmly on Jaune's back his body moving through the stress of Menagerie Blake Ruby and Yang behind him.

Blake was the one carrying Ruby's bags as she did not want Ruby to have to carry more than she needed in case she almost slowed them down.

As they sprinted Jaune knew that time was running out. Coups were violent and bloody at the best of times and nine times out of ten they did not leave room for any survivors.

Jaune had to admit that he really did not like the island country right now.

_I thought that it was going to be a vacation. I even booked the gig because I was hoping to show Yang and Ruby a good time. Glynda is going to kill me when I get out of here._ Jaune thought hoping that his old partner now the dean of Beacon Glynda Goodwitch was going to not rip his ear off when he eventually got back home.

Jaune ran with Sienna pointing out the road signs as she slowly helped Jaune guide himself through the safer parts of the island as they made their way to the bunker that Jaune had been smart enough to set up.

"There!" Jaune shouted as they left the main streets ending up deep in the outskirts of the main town.

"Dad? Where the hell are we going?"

"You said a swear! You have to put a Lien in the swear jar!" Ruby said as Yang growled.

"Ruby now is _not_ the time ok? We have to keep moving but Jaune?" Yang asked as Blake paused.

"Jaune? I thought he was your dad?"

"What? No, we just look alike. He was more of an uncle to us than a dad before our parents died..."

"I... I'm sorry?"

"It's fine it was a long time ago."

"I... for me, it is not."

"It gets better. Kind of." Yang said as Jaune coughed.

"Enough talking we need to get moving. The bunker is not far off from the city."

"You set it up close to the city? Why so close?"

"It's close enough to make it easier for us to get out of it once we are safe. And it's pretty well hidden so I think we can make it out easy enough once things calm down." Jaune hissed as he led them into the woods. The thick woods of Menagerie were filled with the loud ringing of Cicadas. Jaune hated the insects more than almost anything.

_I wish they were not so loud._ Jaune thought as he gripped Sienna's legs. Hoping to cover her wounds knowing that her wounds could attract certain bugs and other pests that lived in the area. Jaune and the girls pushed into the jungle the humidity was making him sweat much more than he would have liked as they eventually worked their way into a clearing.

"There!" Jaune said as Sienna blinked. Her night vision was still working and even if she was a bit loopy from a combination of blood loss trauma both emotional and physical as they made their way into what looked like just a jungle clearing. As they made their way Jaune smirked as he pushed on passing past bushes and plants. Slapping down ferns as he made it to a particularly thick dense patch of vines as he slid down a hand.

Sienna heard a _beep_ her tiger ears flickered as a door slid open.

"Hah home sweet home. In here." Jaune said as he pushed inside.

Sienna saw the inside before the others still Jaune flipped a switch as the low hum of a generator filled her ears. Two lights flashed as Sienna saw a small hut-like structure.

She saw a small bungalow that could have been made to hold no more than three to five? At max people, the bungalow had a table in the center a small stockpile of crackers and other snacks in it as she sighed.

"Well, it looks like we have a place to rest." She said as she felt her eyes loop in her head. She was going weary blood loss was making her grip on reality started to falter. She knew that she was going to pass out soon. She looked down as Blake and Yang who waited for the small adorable human Ruby walked in and closed the door behind them. As Yang locked the door Jaune put Sienna down on a stool as he began to inspect her wound.

"Ok. You are not looking that bad. I can hold you out until the morning." Jaune said as he smiled. Sienna was hurt that was true but she was not going to die.

Well unless she got a bad infection but even the odds were so low that she was going to have to get the plague to get killed. Especially if she was going to get her aura to fire back. And that was going to happen soon enough.

"Your wound was deep you should catch some rest. Do you want a pillow?"

"I... I'll take one. Do you have one for Blake as well? If not give one to her and not me."

"Sienna... I can sleep on my hands."

"No. Take the pillow."

"I have more than enough pillows for all of us," Jaune said as he showed her an oddly pink pillow. Sienna stared down at it before she looked up at Jaune.

"Did someone _knit _this?"

"Yeah. I knitted it."

"You knitted the pillow cover?"

"And their socks, sweaters and blankets why?"  
"You… you _knit?" _

"I knit a lot. I was going to try to learn how to be seamster after I graduated Beacon but I never had the chance to." Jaune said placing the large pink pillow on her chest. Sienna rolled her eyes as she soft fluffy pillow with a large red heart on the front of it with the words _Daddy's girl_ on it as she smiled.

"Of course you do. What kind of wandering hunter does not knit?"

"You know that was what I was saying when I started to knit. We need more people to knit in this world you know?" Jaune asked as Sienna placed the pillow on her head leaning back into the fabricated walls of the bungalow. The cheap plastic that barely kept the moisture and bugs out as she yawned.

"I... I think I'm going to take a nap... Blake be good." Sienna said as she closed her eyes and slipped off into slumber falling asleep instantly.

As Sienna fell off into slumber Jaune turned to Blake.

"Blake. You live here what can you tell me about the people that attacked you? I know this is a lot but really any information that you can give me will do nothing but help me and now you." Jaune said as the small faunus covered in mud and dirt. Her pink and blue pajamas that had splotches of mud all over them sniffled as she shook her head.

"No... all I remember is being asleep then shouted loud noise and Sienna barging into my room telling me we needed to go now."

"I see... I'm sorry that you had to go through that Blake but now we need to think. Do you know any secret ways off the island? Any backwater ways to get out that will get us off the island before we are seen?"

"Not really... I never thought that I would have to leave I mean! There is probably something like that but I don't know mister Jaune."

"Just Jaune I don't need a mister in front of my name. It makes me feel old." Jaune said a half-smile on his face as he groaned.

"It's fine. But we need to find a way out. We are only going to stay here for a short amount of time. We are going to get some supplies and get out. Yang? Ruby? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Jaune..."

"Yeah, we are fine uncle. We just really don't like it when things like this happen."

"I know Firecracker and I'm sorry. If I knew this would happen I would have kept you both away."

"But if you had not come I would be dead..." Blake said as Jaune winced.

"That's not what I was going for Blake I'm just saying I want to keep us all as safe as I can. Now you three get some sleep. As soon as Sienna is up and maybe before if we have to we are getting the hell out of here ok?"

"You got it, Uncle."

"It's not a bad idea. I just hope that we are going to be safe."

"D-dad... what's going to happen to us?"

"Nothing my little Rose. We are just going to be camping for a bit ok?"

Jaune said as Ruby nodded.

"Ok, dad I.. I'll just take a nap. Can I have my rose pillow?"

"Sure can here." Jaune handed her her own hand-knit pillow that was the color of fresh blood with a brighter Rose in the center with the words _My little Rose_ embroidered on it as Ruby smiled.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome now get some rest ok? You are going to need that. We are going to need that so both of you. Yang Blake take a pillow and go to bed." Jaune said handing them both a pillow and some crackers.

"Why do I get the cat one?"

"Because you have cat ears."

"That's Racist."

"Do you want the dog ears?" Jaune asked not a hint of sarcasm of racist looks on his face as Blake glared daggers before sighing.

"Fine. I'll take the one with cat ears."

"I also have panda ears."

"Can I have that one?!"

"You want _two _Ruby?" Jaune asked as his... Jaune did not like to call her his daughter she was Summer's daughter but she was also his child.

_Glynda would know how to say something. She was better at speeches. I just gave orders and she explained to them._

"Yes... can I have two? Please?"

"You can have as much as you want now let's get some rest we have a long day tomorrow."

* * *

Jaune had to admit it he worked best when alone.

"So did you hear? We got the Belladonna family!"

"We got nearly all of them. The _kid_ is still out there with Sienna so we got to look for her."

"You won't get close," Jaune said as he jammed a blade through the back of the grunt's neck. He gasped his aura did nothing as Jaune spun the dying man.

"Shit!" The other Fang grunt shouted as Jaune pushed him forward. The other grunt caught the man in front of him. Gripping his dead formerly chatty friend before Jaune removed the blade from his neck taking another blade and jamming it into the side of his neck.

Jaune felt the man choke, his blood blocking as warning scream as Jaune twisted the blade in his jugular. Grunting with the exertion of the task as he sighed.

The two grunts dropped dead as Jaune stepped back. He knew that he needed to make a clearing for the five of them to leave Menagerie and with the Fang swarming like they were?

"And what better clearing than a big ass explosion?" Jaune asked as he steadily moved forward. Finding the Fang that was responsible for the attack was not hard by any measure.

They practically telegraphed their location. Behind a row of fire trucks that had only put out enough of the fires that burned down the manor to allow a hastily propped up tent protected by the trucks as Jaune saw the main temporarily enemy base.

"I'll be borrowing this ok?" Jaune asked dragging the bodies back into the forest stripping the grunt that looked close to his build and putting his maks and skims over his own clothes before sauntering into the encampment.

The base was hastily set up the result of a rushed job. Fang patrolled the burning manor some of the actual firefighters but most where fang masked faunus with hoses. Jaune looked around as he walked as if he belonged there.

_Ok. Just look for something important. Get rid of it and get the hell out of here._ Jaune thought as he put his hands in his pockets-

"Fuck off! I'll kill every last one of you dicks when I get out of here!" A feminine voice shouted Jaune paused turning to a young woman maybe a teenager locked in a cage. She had light blue eyes just like his own and with a fiery red head of hair, she reminded him a bit of Ruby.

If not for the pair of long bull horns poking out of her head and for the fact that she had the temper of Yang when she had a bad hair day and for the fact that one of her eyes was bleeding as a long gash ran down her face.

"Let me out! I'll kill every last one of you when I get out of here! Just you wait!"

"Shut up!" One of the guards by her yelled slamming her in the forehead with the but of a rifle.

"Will you be quiet for once? It's bad enough we don't have orders to kill you but do you need to make this awkward?"

"I don't have to do a fucking thing! Now let me out! You betrayed your lady and lord for what!?"

"For money?" One man said as she growled.

"When I am out of here I swear that I'll kill every last one of you!" She growled as Jaune stealthily walked past every fire truck. Placing a small plastic ball the size of a baseball on the gas tanks. Jaune barley whistled as he worked his way to the caged faunus before coughing.

"Brothers. I was ordered to stand guard over this one."

"What? Who the hell are you?"

"Oh shit Perry? What happened to your voice? You sound like a fucking old man."

_Well, that was uncalled for._ Jaune thought as he winced. He was not that old barely thirty!

"I was sent to relieve you."

"Oh, whose orders?"

"On Haze's orders." A feminine voice said Jaune turned to see a girl around Blake's age with a freckled face approach him. She was dressed in loose Fang garbs and the men visibly sighed when she came.

"Illia you know him?"

"Of course she knows Perry man they grew up together."

"I thought she fucking hated that guy?"

"Does it matter? We get to get away from Eve so good news." One man said as he walked past Jaune patting his shoulder as he walked.

"She's all your man don't feel bad about killing her. We already executed the rest of the loyalist so if you want to take her out feel free.'

"What happened to the ransom ideas? We wanted to see if she had any information on the kid."

"You think she knows? Not even the heads knew. Ghira and his wife were dead before midnight and now we have a new ruler."

"You really like Haze huh?"

"I'll kill you!" Eve? Shouted as the bull faunus rattled her cage snarling.

"Fuck off you got this Perry."

"Yes... yes I do," Jaune said as the small faunus walked to him Illia watched them go and Illia slid next to Jaune.

"Is Blake safe?" She said as soon as they were out of earshot.

"She is. I'm assuming you are a friend?"

"I'm her best friend. Illia Atoima. You?"

"Jaune Arc. Let's get your friend out of that cage before we leave this place." Jaune said going to the raging bull and smiling taking off his mask slightly as he smiled.

"Look I'm here to help-

"Jaune! Wait!"

_THUD!_ Jaune yelped! The faunus reared back and hit him on his nose! Sending him back as he growled.

"Ow!"

"You'll never take me out that easy! You and that trait can fo fuck yourselves-

"Eve! Jaune is keeping Blake alive! Illia hissed as Eve paused.

"Why would I believe you?"

"Because Sienna is with her. She's shot in her leg and ow! That hurt!" Jaune hissed shaking his head as Eve? Gasped. The faunus blushed once as Jaune wiped the blood from his broken nose. _She broke my nose!?_

"You really saved my mentor?"

"If kept her from death is saving then yes. Yes, I did." Jaune said as he felt something trickle down his nose.

"I'm fucking bleeding?! You... you broke my nose?"

"Sorry about that Eve hits hard." Illia saic coughing awkwardly as Jaune groaned.

"I apologize but how do you plan to get us out of here?" She asked as Jaune smirked.

"Simple stand back cover your ears and Illia? Catch." Jaune said tossing her a pair of white objects.

"What are these? Earplugs?"

"You put them on trust me. You will need them." Jaune said as she followed his advice a quick thought had him toss some to Eve as he sighed and pushed a button on his scroll and the world went white.

* * *

"Did you have to try to make me deaf?" Eve asked as she followed the human Jaune? The mercenary that Sienna failed to seduce deep into the jungle. The faunus was still shaking her head as the awful ringing in her ears the results of many layers of packed explosives going off at once rang out. Eve swore she was going to be deaf as they approached a small shelter in the middle of the jungle.

Jaune walked forward ignoring the cicadas as he knocked on the shelter.

_Thud! Thud!_ The door swung open a rifle looked at his face as Sinne growled.

"Leave us or-

"You know if I told you that you were not the first woman to point a gun at me in this month would you believe me?"

"Jaune?"

_"Dad!"_

_"Daddy!"_

_"Eve?!"_

"Sienna!" Eve shouted as Jauen coughed. He let a small reunion of hugs kisses and ruby crying as he coughed once.

"Ok. I know that we are all emotion right now but now is not the time for that. We have to get the hell off this island and soon."

"Eve!? How did you and Illia get out?!"

"Jaune! He was fucking awesome!"

"Hey! Language!"

"He blew up the Fang traitors and busted me out of my jail!"

"I... that is awesome..." Sienna said smiling before turning back to her student. "Did anyone else make it?"

"No... I was taken by surprise and captured the others are all killed or turned." Jaune let them talk for a little more before he insisted they move out.

"Ok. Now I know this is going to sound rough but do any of you _not_ know how to swim?" Jaune asked Blake gulped and nodded.

"Are you really a cat?"

"Hey!"

"Yang!"

"What? She likes tune, likes cat pillows can't swim?"

"I also wonder this." Eve let out a sigh as Blake growled.

"Eve!"

"What?"

"Not. Now. Girls listen to me. We have to move. Sienna you can ride me again."

"She never got a chance to do it before, so why not now?" Eve asked rolling her eyes as Sienna hissed.

"Eve!" Sienna growled as Eve rolled her eyes. Once she was out of danger her inner ass was showing again and she every bit the brat she remembered.

"What? You were moaning about it for an hour."

"Ride? Me? Did you want me to carry the chairs up the bar while I gave you a piggyback ride?" Jaune asked as Sienna and Eve blinked owlishly at him. Even with a good amount of her blood missing Sienna still found the inner gall to glare death at Jaunt as he blinked back to her.

"You are fucking with her... right?"

"Hey! Swear jar!"

"Ruby! Not now!"

"But-

"Ok. I'll give you a piggyback ride after we are safe alright? Another one a third one ok?"

"I think I am being somehow punished," Sienna said as Jaune bent down she gripped his back as she wrapped her fingers around his neck.

"Alright now Yang watch Ruby. Blake Eve help carry the stuff.

"What about me? I want to help too!"

"Illia you can look out ahead of me ok?"

"Yeah! I can do that!" Illia said as Jaune smiled.

"Good now follow me we have a lot of ground to cover before we make this work.

* * *

"I. Hate. The. _Water_!" Yang shouted as she looked up to the starry night sky. The trap back home was changed slightly as they stole a boat that Jaune said belonged to the _bad guys_.

They were now halfway from the shore of the island slowly dimming as Jaune sighed. _At this rate, we may hit Argus before Vale._ Jaune thought as he groaned.

"Yang just calm down. We will only be on the boat for... one, two-three months. Max."

"Months!? How will we survive!? What are we going to eat!?"

"We can always fish?" Sienna said as she pointed out a massive net.

"This seems to have been a fishing scowl and if we are lucky we can catch some fish on the way to the shore."

"But that is going to take three months!? We do not have clothes for that long! What are we going to wear when we have to bathe?"

"What makes you think that we _are_ going to bathe Yang?" Eve asked she had resigned herself to not taking a bath for the next few weeks. Not that she minded one bit.

"Baths are not that great trust me. You will learn to love skipping them after a week or five."

"I would rather die than risk my hair," Yang said as Ruby gulped.

"What if we get caught?"

"We won't' Ruby and still don't worry. I think that once we are out deep enough I can get a scroll call hell who knows maybe if we are lucky and this all works out Glynda can come to pick us up before we are in too deep. And before we smell like we have lived in the jungle most of our lives."

"I lived in a jungle for most of my life."

"Not my point Even but you know what? I like your attitude let's keep that up! Until Glynda _kills _me."

* * *

**AN: Ok! And it is done! Papa 2 is out! In the next chapter, we are off to Argus form some family time and perhaps a new silver eyes to the group? Only time will tell on the next Papa Arc!**


	3. Flash from the past

**An: Ok! The next chapter of Papa is here! The commissioner has approved of it and the next milf will come! The chapter is like the rest of the story about Jaune's slow progress of adopting the main cast of RWBY and getting _every_ last older woman he can get...**

* * *

"So! Is there anything that you would like to say to me before I toss you out of the room?" Glynda asked as Jaune paused he had no idea how the hell Glynda was going to toss him out of a room when he was in Argus and her in Beacon but he was not one to try his friend.

"I don't know why you want me to be tossed out of a room but I am happy that you are willing to talk to me about it first?" Jaune asked as Glynda pinched her nose as she shook her head once the woman sighed as the older hunter paused.

"Why do you keep adopting kids!? Are Ruby and Yang not enough for you!?" Glynda yelled as Jaune blinked he did not think he was just adopting kids out of nowhere. Jaune adopted Yang and Ruby out of need and really Eve, Illia and Blake where fewer adoptions more they were living with him and Sienna was made their legal guardian. They were just following her around and she was following him for some reason.

_I don't know why they want to follow me. I was really the guy who walked in and had most of their island blow up a second later. I don't know why she even is still following me besides staying with my sister._ Jaune thought as he smiled. Glynda was not smiling at him as she gave him a death glare that could strip paint of his weapon.

"So! Answer me Jaune! What is so hard about not picking up more mouths to feed!"

"Glynda I had to! They are my friends!"

"You just met them!"

"And? So what? I am going to help them, I'm not just going to abandon them in their time of need Glynda. Sienna, Eve, Blake and Illia not to mention Ruby and Yang need me and I have to be there. I can't just turn them away now can I?" Jaune asked as Glynda paused her anger left her face as she sighed. Glynda shook her head as she let go of a deep breath.

"No... I suppose you can not but honestly Jaune! Five kids? How do you intend to feed them let alone keep up with them?'

"Eh? Honestly? I was just going to wing it and make things up as I go along. Worked with me in Beacon why won't it work here?" Jaune asked as all of Glynda's anger came back to her. It was like a balloon of some type was suddenly and violently inflated her eyes hardened to slits and she glared sheer death at Jaune.

"Jaune Arc! You are not going to just _wing_ something as critical as parenting! You are going to do this the right way or you are not going to do it at all you hear me?!"

"I thought that the right way was the way that worked?"

"This is the _Branwen_ way you fool! Now-"

'There is no _right_ way to parent. Just your way." A smooth voice said as twin brown arms wrapped around Jaune's neck. Jaune paused as warm breath tickled his ears as a pair of glowing eyes locked onto him.

"Oh. Hey Sienna, what's up?" Jaune asked his roommate co-parent hunter? Jaune did not really know what to classify Sienna as besides his friend.

He saved her life back in Menagerie and she had been very loyal to him since. She was even able to make friends with Ruby who was still a bit in her shell after the death of her parents and the loss of her aunts. Sienna was making his life a lot easier and-

"Will you put on some _clothes_!?" Glynda shouted her face redder than a beat as Sienna appeared as she usually did. In nothing but a slim pink piece of a nightgown that did absolutely nothing to hide the figure underneath as-

"And why would I do that? Why put on clothes when the thing that I am about to do or should I say the _things_ I am about to do are going to be so much easier without them?' Sienna asked as before Glynda's face got so red that it would burst Sienne purred biting the upper corner of Jaune's earlobe as he gasped and she let out a long and throaty purr.

"See you later Good Witch." Sienna cooed as-

"Sienna! Don't you dare turn that off-"

There was a hard _click!_ As Sienna turned off the scroll looking at Jaune as she purred. She let go of Jaune twirling to face him rubbing her chest into his blue eyes met blue as she licked her lips.

Her body rubbing into his as she blew a kiss at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Now that the distraction is gone what do you feel about unwrapping an early Oums's mas day present?" Sienna purred as-

"You got me a present!? Really!? Thanks, Sienna! But you really didn't have to get me anything." Jaune said as Sienna winced she was used to this kind of treatment form Jaune.

Sure he might be a great hunter and the one who saved not just her but Even, Blake and Illia's life but he was denser than a sack of bricks and had the emotional sensitivity of a busted radiator.

_Patience Sienna. It's not that he's just not that into you he's just a bit dense! Or he's gay but I don't think he is. Not if his scroll history is anything to go by. Really who makes their password their actual name?! That or he's just fucking with me..._

Sienna thought as she shook her head, sure she might have lost her home most of what she called family and almost every good thing that had ever happened to her but!

She might have just landed a husband that could make up for it. In the way that only long sloppy emotionless sex makes up for crippling emotional pain and sadness!

_I just have to get back on my feet! And if that means riding this dense stallion then so be it!_ She thought as she coughed.

"Jaune. I need you to do me a favor ok?" Sienna asked licking her lips in the way that could only mean one thing. Jaune blinked down at her as he cocked his head. Her arms still wrapped around his neck as her claws played with the back of his head.

_She really smells pretty. I wonder if that is a new hint of perfume?_ Jaune thought as he returned her hug nothing thinking about it as anything _but_ a hug.

I mean why else would a half-naked woman that owes you her life and the lives of all those she cared about come to see him when there was no one else around and little to no chance that they would be interrupted?

"Sure! What can I do for you?"

"Take me," Sienna said as blunt as possible Jaune had not proven susceptible to the sublet means of seduction but this seemed to be her only option left!

_He can't misconstrue this! He has to see what I am asking!_ she thought as-

"What? You want _me_ to take you?"

"Yes! Oh god yes, take me! I mean... I would like that very much." Sienna said coughing she was in need of a man but she was not... how was it spoken now? What was the word that the kids where using nowadays?

_I am not thirsty._ Sienna thought as-

"Ok. I'll take you right here and now. Where do you want it?" Jaune asked as he wrapped his arms around her. Sienna felt her heart skip a beat as she was picked up.

"Kya!? Jaune?!" Sienna asked as Jaune picked her up! Jaune picked up Sienna in his arms a warm smile on his lips as he held her tight.

"How do you want me to take you? Where do you want it?" Jaune asked his blue eyes burning a hole in her head as she felt her legs go weak.

"In the bedroom. Take me on the bed before the girls get back." Sienna said as Jaune nodded licking his lips.

"Hah! I can do that no problem! I can even do some pounding in the bedroom." Jaune said as he began to princess carry her to the room. Sienna felt her heart beating out of her chest as she gulped.

_This is happening!?_

"Wait! You are really going to take me!? Why didn't you do this before?!"

"Sienna if you ever wanted me to take you, you just had to ask you know? I'm not _that_ dense." Jaune said smirking as he brought into the bedroom. Closing the door with his foot taking her to the bed he had been borrowing from his sister Saff and tossing her on the bed-

"Take me! Do it now you stud!" She hissed as-

"Ok! I took you to the bed! What now?" Jaune asked once again Sienna's eyes twitched.

"I am going to _kill_ him."

"Kill you?" Jaune asked as she growled.

"Who do you think!?" Sienna shouted as Jaune blinked down owlishly at her. Not sure what she was talking about she asked him to _take_ her and he had! Jaune took her to the bed and she was even on the bed? What else did she want him to do to her?

"I took you to the bed. Is something wrong?" Jaune asked sitting on the bed next to Sienna as she began to tick dangerously she growled at him as she debated killing her lover on the very bed.

_Easy there. Calm down, girl. You know he's dense as a rock. He's just trying to make things work he is not trying to test you!_ Sienna thought as she took a deep breath and decided to try to take things a bit easy!

"Jaune! I brought you to a bed-"

"I brought you to the bed really," Jaune said as it took a heroic effort to not slash his neck!

"I! I know that! But listen to me, please. Will you listen to what I have to say?"

"I always do," Jaune said smiling as she coughed.

"Good! Well... Jaune when a woman asks a man to a bed with her she generally wants to do things with him on that bed. Ok?'

'What are we going to do on the bed boss?" Jaune asked cocking his head as Sienna fought the urge to beat her head into the side of the wall.

_How can you be so stupid!?_ She thought as she coughed once still not willing to let this opportunity go until she exhausted any and all possibilities!

"Jaune! Tell me... you do know how children are born right?"

"Through sex why?" Jaune answered simply as Sienna let out a sigh of relief.

_Oh thank god, I don't have to teach him that. I was worried he was a literal grown man child for a second there._

"Ok! Ok! Good! And you do know that there is more than one reason to have sex right? Besides having kids sex feels _very_, very Very good. To both parties if done right and sometimes? Sometimes some people just want to do something to _feel_ good." Sienna said getting at on all fours as-

"Ok. You want to have sex good. I see where this is going."

"You do!?" Sienna asked as Jaune nodded as a blush crept across his face.

"You have gone through a lot and sex is a good way to blow off steam. trust me I know." Jaune said as Sienna coughed as she gave Jaune a look that showed how hard she was gobsmacked.

"Say what now?" Sienna asked as Jaune smiled.

"It's like I said. Sex feels good and is a great way to let off steam. I've done it before and-

"You've had sex!?" Sienna half asked half-shouted as Jaune blinked twice. Nodding his head dumbly at her as if she had just asked if he knew how to read or write.

"What? Of course, I've had sex. A few times not a lot but I've done it. I'm not a virgin or anything in case you are asking." Jaune said smiling imp9ishly as Sienna once again had the distinct feeling that Jaune was just fucking with her.

"I... you... you had sex? Like you got to have sex?'

" I have put my dick inside somebody yes. With their consent of course. Not that it mattered she was not going to let anyone in her without consent stamped in triplicate-"

"So you are not gay!" Sienna shouted as it was Jaune's turn to look gobsmacked.

"What? Of course not. I'm not gay not that it matters, I don't have any attraction to the same gender. Do you?"

"What!? No! I'm straight! I like men!"

"Ah! Then that makes this easier." Jaune said as he reached down into his pants and Sienna felt her heart thump.

_Oh god is he finally going to do it!?_ Sienna thought as-

"I'm going to help you have sex!" Jaune said as Sienna smirked as it looked like she had worn him down after all!

_Hah! And I bet you doubted me! _Sienna thought as Jaune coughed.

'I have not had sex in a while but I will do my best!"

"Oh, baby you don't have to do anything, just lie down and let me do all of the work-'

"So tell me! What kind of guy do you want? There is this new thing called Blinder like blender an amazing dating app. What kind of guy are you looking for?" Jaune asked her as Sienna finally _snapped._

* * *

The scroll rang as Sienna groaned her face a mix of sweat of dirt she answered the call as-

"Jaune?! Jaune? _You!"_ Glynda hissed as a _panting_ messy hair disheveled Sienna had answered the phone. The faunus had spent three hours wrestling Jaune and was in no shape to talk. She was sweating panting and-

"Glynda! How ah! Nice to see you again!" Jaune said as he put his head next to Sienna's the two of them sweating as Jaune gasped and-

"YOU! What did you do to him!?" Glynda shouted as Sienna blinked owlishly as she grinned.

"Oh you know... me and Jaune just got all sweaty and he spent the last three _hours_ pounding me right Jaune?"

"Oh? Well yeah, I pounded her good. But she was on top most of the time. You are really limber Sienna. Where did you learn to stretch like that?" Jaune asked as Glyna's cheeks went atomic crimson.

"YOU BITCH!"

"Aww don't worry Glynda I only rode Jaune's face a bit."

'You really did, I don't know what got into you but I never thought that you would want to try using your thighs like that and-

"YOU IDIOT!" Glynda shouted as she hung up her call.

"What? Glynda? What did I do?"

"Nothing you idiot... now get dressed I want to make this place look better before the girls get here and for the love of God. _Please_ tell me the name of the saint that took you to bed."

"Uncle Jaune!" Ruby shouted as she fell into Jaune's arms. Jaune smiled as he picked up his adopted daughter, Ruby looked adorable as she was wearing her puffy red coat as she jumped into her uncle's arms.

"Hey there! How was your shopping trip?" Jaune asked twirling the small reaper around as she giggled. Her fluffy red hat gave in to swing in the air as the six-year-old giggled roughly.

"Yes!"

"Did you behave for your Aunt Saff?"

"Yes. She was a perfect angel." Saffron said as she walked in the rest of the girls followed her a small gaggle of children that came with Saff and Terra. Jaune saw Yang shake her head she was covered in snow. Her small puffy yellow coat that kept out most of the cold was filling the room with snow.

"We were gone all day! I'm starving!" Yang said as Eve nodded. The older girl was _not_ doing well. She was wrapped up in over three thick layers of clothing. Her head wrapped up in two long scarfs and one thick red beanie on top of it. Her horns were fully hidden from view as her body was fully covered in thick layers.

"I can't feel my horns..." Eve said as she shivered Blake and Illia stalked after her the two girls did not look much better. Even if they could at least walk and be semi-warm.

Blake wrapped in a thick pair of sweaters and snow pants Illia much the same. both in black and yellow looking like a walking bumblebee as they shivered.

"It was almost like wrangling cats. And honestly? I would rather have to herded cats!" Terra said the darker-skinned woman shutting the door as she shook her head.

"I don't know how you do it Jaune, but I'm only going to have one kid. And that is only when I have enough lien to afford a damn daycare so I don't have to do this every day!" Terra said as Jaune smiled.

"Thanks, Terra I owe you for this!"

"It's nothing! We love helping you out right Terra?" Saffron asked elbowing her wife as Terra wince, her body almost collapsing form wrangling several pre-teens all day.

The older woman by three years gave Jaune the death glare that meant he was going to be paying her back in one way or another.

"Ok! Who wants dinner?" Sienna asked as she leaned over Jaune's shoulder a far too smug smirk on her face.

"Sienna!" Blake called out taking off her thick snow boots running to the woman that had basically taken over as her new mother.

"I missed you!"

"And I missed you my kitten. It was a long day without you." Sienna said in her best motherly voice and-

"What did you two do all day?" Eve asked as she finally began to strip. Slowly beginning to take off her layers and layers of clothes. Revealing her twin bull horns to poke out like a pair of antenna.

"Oh nothing, I just pounded Sienna for a few hours." There was an audible spit take from everyone almost thirteen and more. Eve did a spit take coughing as Yang and Blake cocked their heads. Terra and Saffron covered Ruby and Blake's ears. Terra somehow managed to fold down Blake's faunus ears in one smooth motion and-

"Pounding? Uncle Jaune, how did you pound Sienna?" Ruby asked as Jaune smiled.

"Well we started on the bed, then we moved to the floor to get it started off. But she got in a few good rides one me before we ended it-"

"Ok! You don't know what you are saying!" Sienna said as Jaune paused.

"What? What do you mean I don't know what I'm saying? I am telling them I pounded you for three hours-

"Not in front of the children!" Saffron shouted covering Ruby's ears as she continued to cock her head.

"Pounding? Why did you fight Sienna."

"N-not that kind of pounding Ruby," Eve said her cheeks rosy red as she looked up at Jaune.

"I! I'm glad you and Mister Jaune finally got together!" Eve said blushing wildly as Jaune paused.

"What? Mister? Just call me Jaune Eve. Mister makes me feel old, I'm not my dad."

"Yes, Jaune you are not dad! Not that you talk to him but who am I to judge?" Saffron asked making Jaune wince! He laughed awkwardly as-

"Do... do they still think I am dead?"

"No. But only because I _tell_ them you are alive! So why don't you stop _pounding_ Sienna and call our parents for once in your life?" Saffron asked with an angelic voice and devilish grin as Jaune blushed.

"I'm sorry!"

"And you should be. Now hurry up! Time for dinner! Girls I hope you are hungry! We have a lot to ear!"

"I hope you had a lot to eat."

"Eve?!"

"Sorry, Sienna!"

"A lot to eat? What would I eat?" Jaune asked as-

"Nothing! Eve! Go help set the table!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Eve said as the gaggle of children and adults left as-

"Jaune please tell me that you are just fucking with me and not that dense."

"What? Why would I be fucking with you? What did I ever do to you?" Jaune said honestly as Sienna facepalmed. She knew Jaune was telling her the truth but...

"Jaune..." She began checking to see if the girls were out of range-

"How can I help?"

"Oh! Eve you can-

A whoosh of flame was heard as something burned.

"Eve!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Not the plates!"

"Why did you put dust in the pan!?"

"That's how we made food in the guard!"

"Who does that!?"

"We did that as a prank!"

"Then why did you let me keep using it Il!?"

"Because it was fucking funny!"

"Language!" Jaune and Sienna said before the kitchen seemed to devolve into a chaos of screams shouts and the odd whoosh of a fire extinguisher.

"Jaune... I hope that this is not too personal to ask of you. But the woman you... you had sex with... how did that happen? How did she convince you to sleep with her?"

"What? She asked me." Jaune said as he shrugged once as Sienna blinked owlishly.

"What?"

"She asked me... I mean she asked me to have sex and we had sex... why are you asking me?" Jaune asked blushing as Sienna inhaled sharply.

_All I have to do is ask? I... well that makes sense... we are adults I should not have to play stupid childish games with him! I should be direct and upfront with him! I know that I can do this! I'm not as young as I used to be but I can definitely make a man beg! _Sienna thought as she smiled.

"Jaune. I want to ask you something. Something serious ok?'

'You can ask me anything Sienna. You are my friend and are kind of like a mother to Ruby and Yang. Things were a bit rough with me and them but you are really smoothing things out!"

_He thinks of me as a mother? Like a wife maybe?_

"Good! Then would you like to later-

_Thud!_

_"Hello? Hello? Is anyone home?"_ An old thickly accented voice filled the air as Jaune paused.

"No way it can't be," Jaune said moving past Sienna as the knocking came back.

"Hello?"

_"Jaune!? Is that you boy?"_ An old feminine voice asked as Jaune flung open the door. Another thick gust of glacial wind came in as-

"Jauney!"

"Maria!" Jaune said as an older woman with light bronze skin walked in. she was old, hunched over with a blue patterned robe over her. She walked with a cane a pair of artificial eyes placed over her head as she smiled up at Jaune.

"Jaune! Still as handsome as ever!"

"Maria! How did you know I was here?"

"What? Know you were here? You are _my_ apprentice Arc! Don't think I ever don't know what you are up to! How are the little ones how many do you have now five?"

"Five! Who told you?" Jaune asked as Maria? walked in shutting the door as-

"Hello?"

"Oh? A new one? She's a bit old for you, though I'm glad that you are not looking at the young girls only! I'd hate to put you in jail for liking the young ones!" Maria asked slapping Jaune on his rear with her cane. Jaune laughed it off as he pointed to Sienna.

"Maria! Sienna Khan. Sienna? Meet Maria Calavera. She's my old mentor." Jaune said as she woman's false boxy eyes narrowed.

"Old?! I'm barely older than your mother! I'll have you know!" Maria said as Jaune laughed hard shaking his head as Sienna coughed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you! Maria."

"You too! He's not giving you too much of a problem getting into the bed, is he? He was a dense young man and even worse as he got older!"

"I! Jaune and I are not like that," Sienna said as-

The woman pulled her close with a shocking amount of strength.

"You need to be blunt with him! Trust me, if you are not blunt it's like beating your head on a brick wall! If I was twenty years younger I'd bang him on a brick wall I tell you what!" Maria said winking at Sienna who blushed wildly.

The old lady smiled at her before turning to Jaune and waving her cane wildly.

"Oi! Younging! Get me a plate! These old bones don't take the cold like they used to! Give me something hot, thick and creamy to warm me up!" Maria said not caring about the clear impact her words could have on others as Jaune led her into the kitchen.

Sienna blinked owlishly at the two before there was another loud gasp.

"Maria!?"

"Terra! You old gal you! Tell me have you tamed that blonde wife of yours? Have you broken in that stallion?" Maira asked as-

"Not in the kitchen!"

"Eve!? What are you doing!?"

"Ruby get out of the way!"

"Why is there pasta on my seat?" Blake asked as Jaune sighed as Sienna fought down her fluster beating down her blush as she sighed. Jaune rubbed her back as he pointed forward.

"Should we get in there?'

'Yeah... before someone gets seriously hurt.' No soon as Sienna had spoken there was a loud clatter of something dropping as-

"Eve!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Oh god, it's on the floor!"

"My ears!"

"That... sounds bad."

"You think?" Sienna asked as the two _adults_ walked into the room.

* * *

"Wait! You used to be a huntress?!"

"I used to be more than that child! I was the Grimm reaper!" Maria said as Ruby gasped. She was practically shaking in her boots and was bouncing up and down in her seat, her tiny frame shaking so rapidly that she looked like she was about to explode!

"And you had a scythe!?"

"A scythe? Not one child but _two_ scythes! I fought with two scythes back in my day and when I saw I fought I _won."_ Maria said winking her fake robotic eyes at Ruby.

Ruby was practically giddy with excitement as she was hooked! She listened to every word that came from Maria's mouth as she gleamed.

"That's so cool! Tell me when did you make your scythes!? How did you make them!? Did you do it alone or did you have help?!"

"Oh child there is only _one_ way to make your weapons and that is on your own. You have to make your own weapon less you let someone else mess it up in the process!" Maria said as-

"Please. Not at the dinner table Maria."Saffron said as she sighed. She had _just_ got the last pit of pasta out of Eve's horns.

"I'm sorry Miss Saffron... I won't spill the pasta again." The blushing cow Faunus said as Saffron flashed her best big sister smile as the sullen cow looked down at her plate of pasta freshly remade as she poked at it with her fork. Twirling her food as Saffron shook her head.

"No, it's ok dear. You did your best today so don't feel too bad ok?" Saffron asked as she rubbed Eve's horns the cow faunus blushing as she felt her horns gently rubbed and cared for.

"Be lucky yours only had it on her horns and not in her hair," Terra said as Illia and Blake blushed both had suffered greatly from the dropping of the pasta and had to have their hair soaked in water and dredged out of the thick red sauce that had sunk into their fibers and drenched their pores in thick marinara sauce.

"It's ok you two... I got most of it out... I think." Terra said as Blake looked down at her plate her tuna was covered in pasta drowning in thick yellow noodles as Illia twitched.

"Thank you, Miss Tera," Blake said not looking at the nice human female that had so recently given her an improvised bath in the sink.

"No. It's ok. I'm glad someone is thankful." Tera said as Yang devoured her food. The only one to escape unscathed from the spill And devoured her plate woofing down her pasta fist over fist as she gulped down her dinner.

"Thanks for the food Saff! Tera! IT's great!" Yang said as she polished off her plate in under a minute.

"Hah! Now that is a girl that can eat!"

"Miss Maria! Don't look at Yang look at me! I want to know how you made your scythes!"

"Oh, I'm sorry child! Well, I made them with very rare gravity dust!" Maria said as Ruby paused.

"Gravity dust?" Ruby asked her silver eyes shining as Maria nodded.

"Yes. Very rare stuff that. I had to call in an old favor from a contact of mine! She and I never saw eye to eye but Cordovan was always one to be a stickler for the rules you know?"

"That is one way to say it... You and Corvo never got along you know?" Jaune asked licking a bit of sauce off his face. Maria laughed loudly as she shook her head.

"What!? we got along great!"

"If you mean spending every other second screaming at the other and not letting the other one speak," Tera whispered as Maria pretended not to hear her.

"Oh, she and I go way back!"

"You stole her clothes and left her naked in a blizzard," Terra said as Maria winced.

"What!? No! That was... nothing like that! That was all a misunderstanding nothing more!"

"You want to call hypothermia a misunderstanding?"

"It was an accident ok!? she and I are old friends its a joke!"

"I thought you hated each other?" Jaune asked slurping up a long noodle as-

"No one is asking you buster! And-" Maria paused as she looked down her scroll blinked once as-

"Darn it. I have to get going it looks like." She said as Ruby gasped. Her morale dropping her mood going up like a popped balloon _pop! _

"What!? You can't just go! You never told me how you beat the Nevermore!"

"Oh, that is a simple story child! I just stabbed and cut it until it died!" Maria said smiling as Ruby whimpered.

"Don't worry Ruby Maria will tell you that story when she comes back right?" Jaune asked as Maria smirked at him.

"Now that I think about it Jaune... why don't you tag along? I think these kids need a good kick in the pants!"

* * *

"Kids? What kids?" Jaune asked as Maria flashed him a toothy grin as he paused.

"And my name is _Nora!"_ A small upbeat ginger said as Jaune smiled.

"Hello, Nora. How are you?" Jaune asked as the small bubbly ginger grinned up. she flashed her teeth to Jaune giving him a toothy grin.

"I'm awesome! And you?" She asked flashing a smart salute as Jaune smiled at the small girl. She was no older than Yang not even ten as she stood next to two different girls that Maria had introduced them to.

"Hello, Mister Arc. It is nice to meet you." The shy girl Rin said. Her magenta eyes looking up at Jaune as she blinked twice. She had long smooth silky black hair and bright pink magenta eyes. She was far more reserved than Nora and despite being her so-called best friend she kept her mouth shut.

"Hello Rin, how are you?" Jaune asked as she nodded.

"I am well. How are you?" Rin said oddly mature for her age and-

"And this! Is P-money!" Nora said shaking the blood haired girl with bright green eyes. Once again this girl was barley nine and still a child.

"Hello, Mister Jaune! It is a pleasure to meet you!" Pyrrha said as Jaune smiled.

"And you. Maria said that you all would be looking to meet a real hunter?" Jaune said smiling Maria had brought him to Argus academy to _rally_ the kids. To make the kids know that it's not all fun and games to be a hunter and to show them what it was for.

Jaune smiled at the three future huntresses that all had gathered in the chilly morning air, the frigid air had set in and if it was not for the ungodly amount of clothes pushed and wrapped around them they would have long ago passed out from cold.

"Now listen here! Jaune is here to teach you kids what it means to be a hunter! I want you to listen to him! How about you Nora? You are always the one looking at strange and new things show Jaune what you are working with!" Maria said as she sat on a chair in the back of the sparring mat.

Maria sipped from a small mug of hot chocolate as the four of her students as they stood in the cold Argus air. The four of them were about to a brief spar and what better place in the freezing air of the city?

_I always told them that training outside was a good thing! Now they can get a real taste!_ Maria thought as Nora eeped!

The young girl jumped and skipped practically tackling Jaune to the floor as she showed him her weapon.

"Here! This is Magnahild! It's my personal weapon! It's part Warhammer part grenade launcher!" She said as she cycled the weapons firing chambers. Jaune noticed that there were several brightly colored dust containers in it as he nodded.

"That is a good weapon you have! I have a... a daughter that would like to see it!"

"Really? You have a kid!? That's awesome!"

"He has more than one! He has five kids!" Maria said as Jaune sighed.

"Maria don't tell them that! They will get the wrong idea!"

"What!? Five kids!? You must really like to have sex!" Nora said as Jaune felt his jaw drop.

"Nora!" Rin said as she elbowed in her side. Nora took the elbow in stride not even noticing as Pyrrha blushed wildly.

"Nora! I am sorry she is really often not like that!" Pyrrha said as she rapidly waved her hands as Jaune coughed.

"I! Well how about you show us what you can do ok? And... what is that?" Jaune asked as he looked at a particular sharp glowing canister. Out of all the dust vials Jaune had picked out in Nora's weapon he counted, fire, wind, lightning, ice but...

_What the hell is the purple one?_ Jaune thought as one oddly glowing purple canister throbbed with power. Jaune had never seen dust glow that color as-

"OH! That is a _special_ type of dust!" Nora said practically shaking with glee as Jaune nodded.

"And that type is?" Jaune asked the bubbly child as she looked around glaring at her best friends than her teacher before motioning Jaune to come down to her level. Jaune bent down as she whispered up to him conspiratorially.

"I'm not supposed to have this! So keep it a secret from the other ya hear?" Nora asked as Rin sighed.

"Nora. You do know that I can hear you right?"

"I can too! I'm sorry..."

"Hey! No eavesdropping! Mind your beeswax!" Nora said before pulling Jaune down closer.

"It's a _special_ kind of dust I made up!"

"You made some dust-up? Like you made it? In a lab?"

"What? No! I mixed it up with a few others and with some things that I _totally_ did not steal from an Atlas base-"

"Nora!"

"You said you would not do that! Cordo is going to be furious!" Pyrrha said as-

"Hah! That a girl! You show that hag what for!" Maria said as Jaune facepalmed.

"Nora... just spar with Rin show me what you have and do not! Use that dust unless you have too ok?"

"You got it, sir!" Nora said saluting Jaune as the two girls jogged out to the center of the mat. Pyrrha pulled up to Jaune's leg, the girl walking up to him and blushing.

"Yes? What's the matter?'

"I'm sorry! I don't mean for us to insult you! We are normally a lot more put together than this! Ok?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune smiled ruffling the top of her blood-red hair making her blush.

"It's ok. Just don't get too confident ok? You never know when life can surprise you. Ok! Now let's get the fight going! Start!" Jaune shouted as Nora instantly went into her fight. She launched several grenades at her target best friend.

Several bright multi-colored explosions shot out as Rin masterfully dodged her attacks. Rin weaved in and out of the attacks. She shot her twin machine pistols nowhere near a real combat grade weapons. Argus was a bit more militarized than most but to put the actual weapons of a hunter into the hands of a child was nothing short of madness.

'I'm going to get you Rin! Just you wait!" Nora shouted as Rin sighed. The girl did not seem to mind the explosions raining down on her. She ducked and weaved dipped and dived out of her attacks! Rin got close as Nora backed off. Peppering her with explosions that made her aura flicker.

Jaune watched and nodded in appreciation. Both of the girls knew how to fight and they knew how to battle. Jaune saw the two duel as Nora fired down at the two. She jumped back as she fired her grenades that kept Rin from getting too close.

Rin countered with her pellets. She forced Nora's aura to shimmer as she was forced back step by step. Nora was not as fast as Rin and soon was pushed into a corner.

"She's got her," Jaune said as Pyrrah sighed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Nora is hard to corner." Pyrrha said as Jaune paused and cocked his head.

"How can she get out? She has her in a corner-"

"HAHA! Here I go!" Nora said as she shot down!? Nora shot at her own feet and wet sailing! She fired out as she shot down blasting down her gun and sailing out!

"She can fly!?"

"No, she can just shoot a bit and go out," Pyrrha said as-

"Take this Rin! Eat this!" Nora said as she fired wildly firing down at her best friend as-

Jaune saw it one canister fired out. One long purple grenade shot outgoing wild as-

"Maira!" Jaune shouted as the grenade fired right at his old mentor. Jaune was running before he could think. He sprinted past Pyrrah going for Maria who barely had time to look up before the grenade slammed down right to her!

There was a loud bang! As the grenade exploded Marai vanished in a purple cloud as Jaune screamed.

"MARIA!" Jaune shouted as he ran. Jaune ran as fast as he could, Jaune slid into the cloud unheeding of the pain as-

_crack!_ Jaune stepped on something, he looked down as-

"No..." Jaune said as he stepped on Maria's eyes the metal constructs where broken under his foot as -

"Ow... Jaune?" Maria asked her voice sounded odd... less cracky and softer? Maria spoke with a near silkiness as Jaune blinked.

"Maria! I'm coming don't worry ok!?" Jaune shouted as he found her. Jaune found the shadow of his mentor and-

"Did you grow?" Jaune asked as he looked down the dust closed began to clear as-

Jaune saw her... Mariga was there unharmed by the blast. Silver eyes flashed before him as Jaune-

"Jaune? Is that you? What the hell happened?' Maria asked as she looked up. Jaune paused as-

"Maria?" Jaune asked as his mentor stood before him. She stood up on shaky long legs. Marais eyes her natural silver eyes blinked out towards him as Jaune paused. He saw Maria stand her body one aga refashioned as-

"You... you are young?" Jaune asked as Maris stood before him. The own that was once early into her seventies and approach the end of her life was not no more than twenty. Her skin soft and brown, her eyes silver blinking like the moon itself. Jaune saw his old mentor brought back to her youth as-

"Dios Mio... I am..._ young_?" Maria asked looking at the body that was now _horribly_ stretching out her outfit that as of now was little more than a glorified bikini showing off an impressive figure as-

"Maria are you ok!? Do you need-

"HAHAHA! I am back _baby!_ Maria is back!"

* * *

**AN: Ok! Another woman is back in line! Jaune has got him a spicy addition this time as the harem only grows! THe story is going well the commissioner approved of this and _more_ mature woman to be added and there will be an update soon? After the next Branwen which is out Monday along with not one but _two_ new stories! Stay tuned for more Jaune action! **


	4. Tigress has claws

**AN: And here it is. Another chapter of the comedy story Papa Arc! Where Maria gets her groove back, Sienna finally conquers a blonde idiot and everyone learns that Eve can not cook...**

* * *

"Jaune? Am I in trouble?" Nora asked the small pre-teen blushing as Jaune coughed.

"Of course not Nora. You are fine. You didn't do anything." Jaune said, pulling back on some rope as he grunted.

"Please don't resist any more than you are doing."

"Are you sure that she is ok mister Jaune? She seems like she's unhappy with all of the ropes."

"It's ok Nora sometimes you have to put ropes on people to get them to do things for their own good," Jaune said as he put his foot roughly down on the back of the car as he grunted.

"Now are you going to stop screaming?" Jaune asked as he had wrestled Maria into the car, the now younger woman screaming and fuming at him, Maria had refused to go to the hospital after her _transformation_ and now that she was somehow young again she seemed to be content with doing nothing but going on a decade long pub crawl and eating terrible food before Jaune had to force her to get into a car to go get checked out into the hospital.

"You ungrateful piece of shit! Cavron when I am down with you I will cut off your-"

"Ok now no more screaming. You are going to get a full medical check out and then? Then we can go on some pub crawls ok?" Jaune asked putting Maria into the back of the car doing his best to _not_ feel that parts of her that hand gone from scraggly to soft during her abrupt changes.

_Didn't know she was so... pliant? When did she become more than just skin and bones?_ Jaune thought as he finally got the feisty bound woman in a car.

Jaune paused for a second thinking that if anyone saw him right now they just saw a man tossing a bound up woman into a car. And that might not look well in some lights. Not that it would come to that. Hopefully.

"Well, I think that I can talk my way out of anything. That or Sienna can just bust me out of jail if Glynda doesn't pass my bail that is." The man gulped, locking the door as Maria began to kick at it.

_Bang! Bang!_ Maria kicked the car as Jaune winced.

"Hey! Can you know that!? You are going to scuff up the interior! I did not even buy this thing! It's my older sisters! So can you please not do that? Saffron will kill me!" Jaune said as Maria kicked harder on the door as Nora winced.

"Mister Jaune I don't think she heard you. She is kicking the door even harder now." Nora said the usually as far as Jaune was told, the spunky redhead seemed far more subdued as of now as Jaune shook his head.

"No Nora... that is just her being her... I think that once we get out of the hospital she just might try to kill me you know?"

* * *

"Well Mister Arc I must say as strange as this is... she is perfectly fine! She is a healthy young woman and there is nothing wrong with her."

_Fit!_

"AH!" Jaune cried as a harsh stinging pain shot through his body as he felt his shin explode! A foot landed right on his soft spot making him gasp and scream in pain as Maria kicked him as hard as she could! The now young woman had all of her leg strength back and those legs made it clear that Jaune's shin's were going to be in a world of hurt.

"See! Tonto! I told you that I was fine! You just would not listen to me!" Maria hissed glaring at Jaune who was fighting to stand upright. His arms flocking down to his bruised shin as his aura flashed up! Jaune fell hard to the side as the doctor paused.

"Is he ok?"

"He is going to be _lucky_ to walk right after this. And after all the things I was planning to do to him when I had him alone! I guess you are going to have it the rough way aren't' you?" Maria hissed the now according to the doctor thirty-year-old woman had lost over half of her years in one fell swoop!

Jaune winced in pain as he looked at the perfectly healed Maria. Her skin had lost all instances of wrinkles; her eyes were a perfect silver match for Ruby's. Her hair long black and silky and her body as fit as it had ever been.

Her arms and legs perfectly toned and her body once more transformed to the peak of youth and maturity stood before him. If he was any other man Jaune's eyes would have traveled to places that he really rather should not have but since Jaune was raised to be a perfect gentleman he never so much as considered the thought. And kept his eyes straight locked to Maria's begging for mercy. A fact that irritated the women even more than usual.

_You idiot! You just got the chance to look at the beauty of the mountains! How in the hell are you not drooling over the chance to fondle and worship me! What is wrong with you are you blind to my beauty!_ Maria thought her fists balling up as Jaune finally got the swelling on his heel to go down.

"Are you ok Jaune?"

"I'm fine Pietro. I didn't think that you knew Maria." Jaune said as the elderly man with dark brown skin laughed as he shook his head.

"Oh, me and her go way back Jaune! You should have seen her back in the day! She sure was something!"

"Well, now he can see it for himself! Right, Pietro?"

"I guess so? But like I said besides maybe a brief change in attitude she is perfectly healthy! I hope that you keep an eye on her for me? Just in case there are any other problems ok?"

"Don't worry Pietro I will make sure to keep an eye on her. I'll make sure that she won't do something _that_ crazy ok?"

"Maria! Please calm down!"

"No way! I have just gotten a second chance at life and I am not going to waste it! Waiter! Another round!" Maria said slamming her glass of beer on the table! Maria after she had a clean bill of health and after she had given Jaune a dressing down in the office had practically dragged him off to a bar where she had proceeded to get plastered drunk on the table!

"Maria are you sure that you should be drinking this much? I mean you just got the body back-"

"Got the body back!? What the hell are you on about you bastard! I never _lost_ my body thank you very much! I have always looked good!" Maria hissed her cheeks turning a slight shade of red as the waiter brought her back a massive mug of beer down before her.

"Here you go ma'am that'll be ten lien."

"Put it on his tab! Name's Arc, he'll be paying in cash for it."

"I will?"

"You bet your pale ass you will now bring me more drinks! I saw a whole cocktail menu that I want to explore! Oh and bring some food for the little one. I think that she needs her daily meal. Isn't that right Nina?" Maria asked as Ruby nodded. Jaune did not _want_ to have Ruby in a dive bar but when they left the hospital they found Ruby who was for some reason allowed on a shopping trip by Yang and Maria just had to bring her here.

"Can I have some chicken wings? Please?" Ruby asked her body barely able to fit on the stool she sat on. Her small legs kicking out freely below the table as the small child smiled down at the rapidly depleting carton of chips before her.

"Oh, you are just so cute! I could eat you up! And yes you can have all of the chicken wings you like! Isn't that right Jaune?" Maria asked giving Jaune a false smile promising him death if he refused as Jaune sighed.

"Fine, sure I can and will. I'll buy you whatever food that you want Ruby. We can call it your early dinner ok? You still need to sit down with the rest of us when we eat but you don't have to eat with us ok?"

"Ok!" Ruby said licking her lips glad that she could eat the fancy food with the grownup in the grownup place that not even Yang was allowed in.

_I'm eating with the grownups now! The music has bad words, the people are drinking the things that I'm not allowed to and I can eat all of the food I want! I love it! This is amazing! Yang is going to be so jealous when she hears about this!_ Ruby thought her silver eyes shining as Maria began to down her next mug of beer.

"Maria hey can you take it easy? You are in front of Ruby right now you know? You are setting a bad example for her."

"Say's the man that can not see what is in front of his own eyes!"

"What does that mean!?"

"It means you are as blind as bat with its head cut off!"

"That bat would be dead!"

"That is what you are going to be if you don't put those hands to use!"

"I am so confused!"

"I love being a grown-up!" Ruby shouted as she watched her parental surrogates bicker as she enjoyed her chicken wings...

* * *

"So we are going to die here right?"

"Would you stop that!? Just because we let you come with us does not mean you have to be such a downer all the time!"

"I am not being a downer but... have you seen the water? I swear it's darker than your skin."

"That's it! You are dead, you hear me!"

"Girls! Girls! Please... we are all... in the _progress_ of getting a better life. And this is just a stepping stone on that path. So will you all calm down for the moment and allow us to relax and assess our situation?" Cinder Fall said as she laid down on her bed and instantly winced.

_I should have just been stabbed._ Cinder thought as she felt the bedsprings push into her body. Cinder gasped in pain as she felt the springs push into her back but calmed herself. Emerald and Stelle were watching her and if she made sure to look the part then things could be better for them.

"Now that we are here I think that we have to discuss our next move. Surely none of you are betting all of the cards on us getting adopted by some rich fool with more money than Oum and has some kind of strange issue with adopting every wayward soul that they find correct?" Cinder asked, trying to make a joke and be light about their situation.

"If you say so, boss... I'm not so sure that even with a plan we will get out of here in one piece."

"Will you stop that!? Cinder is looking out for the both of us! The least you could do is try to follow her ok!?" Emerald hissed her crimson eyes glaring down toward her companion. Emerald hated Steele; she was jealous of the split attention that Cinder gave them. The girl's hate was clear to all but for some reason, Steele seemed to shrug it off and even tried to banter with Emerald not that it did anything to better her disposition. And them being stuck in a small ten by fifteen-foot room with three creaky beds, a sink that spat out water as brown as dirt, and a communal bathroom for twenty people? Things were not looking good for the three of them and even Emerald knew that in her heart of hearts that they needed help soon.

* * *

"I don't want to know," Jaune said as soon as he got home. He did not know why Eve was in the corner of the room. She did not know why she was looking down or why she had a massive white cone hat on her head as she looked right down at her feet as she mumbled something under her breath.

The kitchen seemed to be _seething_ with something that looked to almost be a wall of foam? Jaune saw a rising wall of white foam that after some time-resolved to be yeast of some kind as he saw Yang and Blake trying to clean and mop the mass of yeast that was overwhelming the Arc kitchen as-

"Blake! Tell Saffron that we can't keep putting it in the trash bags!"

"Dammit! What happened to Illia!?" There was a mumble of a silenced voice as there was a small mass of bubbles from the middle of the monster level of foam as Jaune felt an early stroke forming in his head.

"Well that answers that question... should we get her out? Or... can she even breathe in yeast?" Yang asked looking at the bubbles as Blake shook her head.

"I don't think so... oh hell Illia! I'm going in!" Blake shouted diving into the mass of foam before Jaune felt Ruby tugging on his knee. The small girl carrying the box of chicken wings she brought Yang to share with like the good girl she was as-

"Uncle Jaune? Are they pendejos?" Ruby asked as Jaune felt the cackle from behind him.

"No! No Ruby you don't say that to people you like! But... just judging from all of this... foam... I think that they all might just be." Maria said her silver eyes wide in shock as Jaune sighed.

"I'm sorry," Eve mumbled from the corner of the room. Eve was not even looking up at them as she kept her face down. The young teenager was not even trying to make up for whatever disaster she had caused. Jaune was not sure how they even had the material for this-

"I just wanted to make everyone some food... I never thought it would get this bad... I promise I will never cook again. I will never be touched by the hot white foam that seeks to consume my body and soul." Eve chanted as-

"Ruby! Da- I mean uncle Jaune! Who is that with you? She looks like Aunt Maria?" Yang asked pausing as Blake appeared out of the disaster core dragging Illia out who was fully caked in yeast-

"I got her!"

"I did not think I would leave there alive..."

"Ok! That is it! I don't know what happened! I don't care what happened! But I am going to fix it! Someone get me a mop!" Jaune shouted as he knew that if Terra saw her kitchen like this? There was not enough aura in the world to keep him safe from her wrath then.

"So... do I want to know what happened here?" Sienna asked walking inside not sure what to think. One second she had been looking forward to a long catnap on the couch. And a nice cold relaxing beer that she always looked forward to after the end of the day. And after a full day working up a sweat the last thing that she had ever expected was to walk home to a kitchen full of a mass of yeast...

* * *

"It looks like Eve tried to cook. I don't know what the hell happened."

"Was she trying to make bread? At least?" Sienna asked as they two shoveled the yeast away finally cleaning up the kitchen both of them fully covered in the odd white foam as they sighed. Both of the adults did not know what to say when it came down to the mass of yeast that they had barely managed to dispose of.

Both of them barely had the time to take off the soaked clothes before-

"Jaune... what are you doing?" Siena asked as she saw it happen. Jaune had apparently had enough of being covered in yeast and was now stripping off his clothes. Sienna felt her cheeks glow red as she saw the massive toned back of the Arc man as Jaune paused.

"What's wrong? I'm just trying to get rid of the yeast you know? I think you should take your clothes off as well." Jaune said smiling the woman felt her eyes blink her cat ears now whisking away any foam that was still on them as she coughed.

"Jaune... just so I heard you right you just told me to take off my clothes correct?" Sienna asked the tiger Faunus finally sensing her moment to _pounce_ on her prey as Jaune nodded as oblivious as ever to the opposite gender as Sienna flashed him a predatory smile.

"Yeah? I mean if you want to I can take off your clothes for you. That's only if you can't reach them right now." Jaune said smiling all teeth at the faunus woman who was grinning evilly.

"Oh, you don't even have to."

"Sienna?"

"Yes, Jaune?"

"Why are you naked?" Jaune asked confused and slightly embarrassed that a good friend of his was now stark naked before him. He was only expecting her to be in her underwear. Jaune was worried that if she stayed like that she would get a cold-

"Did Terra mean it when she said her and your sister would take the girls to a hotel for the night?" Sienna asked purring as she stalked up to Jaune pushing her claws into his shoulder as he coughed trying to find a safe place to look as-

"I... yes? Sienna really you should not be naked-"

"But what if I want to be?"

"I... why would you want to be naked"

"Why else would a woman want to be naked before a man?"

"To have her clothes back?"

"To _fuck_." Sienna said as Jaune suddenly felt the crushing need to ask for an adult...

* * *

_JAUNE ARC! YOU ARE A DEAD MAN YOU HEAR ME!_

"Terra! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

_I don't care if you did not mean to! How did you manage to break every piece of furniture in the house?! How did you break the beds, couches, tables, and even a staircase!? Why do the walls have holes in them and why are there scratch marks everywhere! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?_ Terra shouted on his scroll as Jaune winced.

"The furniture is not the only thing that has claw marks on it." Jaune groaned, his back felt like it had been attacked by a cheese grater and he felt like he was never going to walk right.

_What happened to be gentle? I asked her to be gentle! It was my first time with her..._ Jaune whimpered hoping that if there was a next time with Sienna that she could be a bit more... nice?

_What was that?_ The furious voice of Terra asked as Jaune coughed.

"Ah! Forget that! Don't worry about that! I was just saying things ok? I don't want to make you worry more than I have so just have me be billed for repairs ok?"

_NO SHIT YOU ARE PAYING FOR THEM! You are paying for all the stuff plus upgrades as well! You are dead if you don't do that ok? You hear me? DEAD!_ Terra shouted as-

"Oh no! The bullhead has turbulence! You are breaking up!" Jaune lied through his teeth as Terra gasped loudly!

_What!? Don't you dare use that bullshit on me! Jaune Arc if you hang up on me I will personally-_

"Sorry, you are breaking up!"

_NO, YOU DO NOT HANG UP ON ME! You get back here-_

Jaune hung up on her as he gulped he knew that he had to be quick on the dial as he hung up on the enraged inlaw doing his best to make sure that he just had to keep her at bay and more than that at arm's length as-

"Maybe I did not have to go out all the way to the dunes for this? Maybe I should have just told Sienna that I did not want to have the seventh round of it?" Jaune thought aloud scratching his chin wincing in pain before the bullhead finally touched down as he sighed, Jaune knew that running away from Terra was never a good idea at least in the long run that was.

"But in the short term who cares? I think as long as I can wait for her to simmer down that I can be ok!" Jaune said as he walked out of the craft the hard desert air made him wince in pain as he knew that he came to the right place.

"Ok, there are dust mines all over here. And if I can at least have a few good digs I can get a decent chunk before the SDC comes to mine them out that is. " Jaune knew that Willow was still not happy with him. Ever since that night in Vale she never forgave him for making her SDC contract fall through there.

"I knew that you had your heart set on it but Vale needed its own industries set up! You know that we can't all use the SDC right?" Jaune asked as-

"Excuse me? could I have some change?" Jaune paused turning to see a small girl in broken tattered garbs begging for money. Both of her hands pushed out in a cup as Jaune narrowed his eyes-

"Why a semblance?" Jaune asked not sure why someone was trying to trick him. Jaune had seen a few mirage semblances in his life and every time he saw them he knew that this one was not good.

_Whoever she has no idea how to use her semblance. I swear that she is an amateur at best._ Jaune paused as the _child_ froze. Jaune saw the image melt a bit as the child seemed to grow.

"W-what makes you think that I am not a child? And why is a semblance, mister?" The fake girl asked as Jaune grinned.

"A semblance is the power you get when your aura is unlocked-" Jaune rolled his eyes as soon as he raised his arm she struck! Her arms shot out like lighting and shot straight into Jaune's pockets!

"Hah! I got it!" The girl shouted the would-be pickpocket screamed out as she began to run away with Jaune's wallet in hand only to get exactly nine feet before a scream filled the air.

"AHHHHH!" The girl now a bit older than Yang screamed out in pain her body flashed blue as lightning shot into her palm courtesy of his wallet.

"Sorry about that, if you had _asked_ more nicely I could have warned you about that shock defense. It hurts like a bitch doesn't it?" Jaune asked shaking his head as the girl twitched painfully on the ground.

"That hurts..." Emerald groaned her full body now shown to Jaune as he shook his head.

"You know that if you are hungry I would have just bought you food right? I don't want to be a dick but please you just can't start stealing from people ok? T hat's not good." Jaune smiled moving his head to the left dodging the dagger that would have blinded a normal man as he sighed.

"You can also not throw daggers at people that just want to help you ok?"

"I won't let you touch me!"

"What!?"

"I don't want to be defiled! Please let me keep my innocence!" Emerald shouted as-

"I don't want to do that! Um! Police!" Jaune shouted as Emerald once again tried to make off with his wallet crawling away as another shock of electricity exploded out of the wallet as Jaune groaned.

"You are as stubborn as Yang, you know that? Now let's see if I can help you get some food ok?"

* * *

"I am _so_ sorry for my friend's ridiculous behavior! Please Mister Jaune you must understand! We are poor orphans that have not had a good meal in a month! And our water is so bad that we have to flick the rocks out with our teeth!" Cinder said her eyes watering as she was mentally doing backflips in her head.

_YES! YES! I have it! I found us a sugar daddy!_ Cinder thought as luck finally came her way! Cinder knew that she had finally had it! She knew that as long as she got this Jaune Arc's mind to be snared around her little finger. Her and her allies would never go hungry again!" Cinder said smiling ear to ear as she found her meal ticket for life!

_He is perfect! Young handsome and has more money than Oum!_ Cinder thought licking her lips she was going to love this! She was finally going to be treated like the princess that she already was!

"Well... I don't want to leave you here... you actually live like this? How have you been able to last this long?"

"It is a struggle, mister! I can barely use my legs as is!" Steele said, making sure to show off her false legs. She looked up at Jaune, her grey eyes shimmering just to make sure that he knew that if he left them she was going to remember him forever! Jaune could not take such puppy dog eyes but he did not know what to do!

"Look! I can't just pay for your lives! I mean I could..." Jaune paused because he was rich enough he _could_ easily pay for them even if they did not want it but that was something that he should ask Glynda about before she killed him for more chicanery.

"Well I mean if we can _help_ ease your burden. I think I know of a way that you can help us and we can help you as well?" Cinder said sensing the kill as Jaune blinked at the odd dominant girl as he paused.

"And that is?"

"I mean what if you... I am just saying... what if you... I mean I am just going to toss this out there but what if _you_ adopted us perchance?" Cinder asked batting her eyes hoping that Jaune had a heart bigger than his brain as-

"If I adopt any more kids Glynda will kill me!"

"If your wife hates us then there is no point." Cinder said her crocodile tears forming as soon as she demanded them to-

"Wait no! She's not my wife! I! OK! I think I can make this work! Are you all really homeless?" Jaune asked as the three girls looked at each other. They knew that they finally had a sugar daddy and they had roped Jaune in hook line and sinker.

"That is amazing! Daddy!" Stelle said as Emerald coughed.

"I hope that you feed us well!"

"I _know that he will. Right, dad?"_

* * *

"Sienna... what do I owe the pleasure?" Glynda asked seething as that infuriating woman that was flirting with _her_ man gave her a shit-eating grin.

_Why Glynda, why the long face? You look like you have aged again._ Sienna purred as Glynda felt her ire rise. She took a deep breath as she had to calm herself from throwing the scroll out the window just to be rid of looking into that damned woman's face!

"Sienna, why may I ask you to answering Jaune's scroll? Why are you in possession of his personal property? Have you become a thief in the short time that he has known you?"

_OH my! Glynda such harsh words! I was just close by and since we haven't talked in so long I thought it would be prudent for us to have a nice little chat!_

"About what Sienna? I just want to ask Jaune why I have another three messages saying that he adopted again! Why!?"

_That... that is something that I do not know. And I do not know how to ask him about it._ The two women paused both finding a common ground in not knowing why the idiot kept adopting people when he did not need to!

"I don't know what get's in his head! If he wants a child so bad then he should just have one of his own am I right?" Glynda asked as Sienna's shit-eating grin came back in full. The faunus licked her lips as she knew she had Glynda in her trap.

_Funny that you should mention that..._

Sienna said as she panned her scroll back as she showed Glynda an open bag as she licked her lips, Glynda narrowing her eyes as she looked harder at the scroll.

"And what is in that bag Sienna? And why do I have the feeling that I am going to want to beat Jaune with a stick by the end of the day?"

_I don't want to have a potty mouth but I just used a stick and I think that you would like to know how and why._

"I don't know what you are talking about! But if you are going to keep goading me then just say it! Come on! Out with it! Tell me what is so damn funny and I will see who has the last laugh, you or me!" Glynda said as Sienna held up a small _pink_ stick with two lines on it as-

_I'm pregnant._ Sienna said a completely diabolical grin on her lips as Glynda paused the whites left her eyes as-

"No... it can't be."

_It is and takes a wild guess as to who the father is. I bet that you can get it in one._ Sienna purred as Glynda felt her blood go cold her eyes went wide as saucers before they narrowed down as she shut off the scroll before she let out a setting gasp of seething anger.

"You are dead!"

* * *

**An: And that's it! Sienna has a kit on the way with maybe blonde hair or blue eyes. Glynda is going to murder someone and it looks like that even Cinder and co just need a break to be happy! Up next is Reverse so be happy and happy staying not sick! **


End file.
